Stupid Promise
by fxsyo
Summary: Side Story! Kim Joonmyeon membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan Zhang Yi Xing, teman masa kecil nya. perjanjian macam apa yang di buat oleh Joonmyeon? SuLay and Other EXO Couples! FF YAOI. Silahkan di Baca :3
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Stupid Promise

Author : fxsyo

CAST : Zhang Yi Xing

Kim Joonmyeon

Huang Zi Tao

Kim Jongin

De el el.

**Halo, aku author baru di sini. Entah kenapa aku bingung mau ngomong apa/? Jadi maaf aja ya kalo misalnya ff ini gak jelas ehehehe.**

**Aku harap kalian menikmati ff gaje ini/? Yaudah, Happy Reading aja ne!**

**Oh ya, sebelum nya author beritahu umur para cast nya ya di bawah ini/?**

Zhang Yi Xing : 16 tahun.

Kim Joonmyeon : 17 tahun.

Huang Zi Tao : 15 tahun.

Kim Jongin : 14 tahun.

**Okay, Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

_Huang Yi Xing, Kim Joonmyeon, Huang Zi Tao dan Kim Jongin yang berumur 10-13 tahun itu tengah duduk di salah satu meja makan restaurant mewah. Hari ini, keluarga Huang dan Keluarga Kim berkumpul untuk mengadakan makan malam bersama._

_Ke empat namja kecil itu duduk memisahkan diri dari orang tua mereka. Kini ke empatnya sedang sibuk makan seraya tertawa lepas karena obrolan mereka tentang kejadian lucu di sekolah. _

_Joonmyeon duduk di sebelah Yi Xing, lalu, di depan nya ada Zi Tao dan Jongin. Joonmyeon diam untuk sesaat, sehingga membuat Yi Xing mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Kenapa Joonmyeon-ge? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yi Xing._

_Yang di tanya mengangguk antusiasis. Ia mengangkat kepala. Menatap ketiga namja yang menatap nya dengan pandangan heran. "Bagaimana jika kita buat perjanjian? Ini pasti akan seru!" ujarnya girang. _

"_Perjanjian apa hyung?" Jongin melipat tangan di depan dada. Zi Tao ikut menimpali, "Iya, perjanjian apa ge?" _

_Yi Xing tidak berkutik. Ia hanya diam menunggu perkataan Joonmyeon selanjutnya. "Ku pikir ini pasti akan cocok jika aku menjadi kekasih Yi Xing." Wajah Yi Xing memerah padam. _

_Zi Tao membulatkan mata. "Lalu?!" Zi Tao terlihat panik. Begitu pula dengan Jongin yang menatap hyung nya dengan tatapan apa-yang-terjadi-pada-mu-hyung?_

_Joonmyeon menampilkan senyuman lebar. "Kupikir, kalian juga harus mempunyai seorang kekasih." Jongin ingin membanting kepala ke meja sekarang juga. _

_Apa yang terjadi pada Hyung nya yang super genius dan pintar itu eoh? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia berpikiran seperti itu? Yang ia tahu, Joonmyeon tidak pernah AKAN membahas hal menjijikan yang bernama cinta. Well, mereka masih kecil bukan?_

_Joonmyeon kaku, sangat kaku. Lihatlah jika ia sedang berada di sekolah. Pendiam, terlihat murung, walaupun prestasi nya tidak perlu di ragukan._

_Dan sekarang? Ia bilang ingin menjadi kekasih Yi Xing? Seriously, bro are you insane?!_

_Jongin menjerit dalam hati sambil menarik rambutnya karena gila. Ya, gila karena omongan Hyung nya barusan. _

_Sedangkan Yi Xing sibuk menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Entahlah, Jongin tidak peduli._

_Joonmyeon menopang dagu, lalu tersenyum kembali. "setelah ku pikir-pikir, sepertinya Jongin cocok dengan Kyungsoo, dan Zi Tao dengan Yi Fan. Jangan lupa juga, Chen akan serasi dengan Minseok, kakak nya Kyungsoo." _

"_APA?!" Zi Tao dan Jongin memekik kencang bersamaan. Mereka kemudian menyeret Joonmyeon keluar dari restaurant. Di ikuti Yi Xing yang masih setia tidak mengeluarkan suara._

"_Hyung! Kau sudah gila ya?" Jongin protes ketika mereka sudah berada di luar restaurant. Zi Tao mengangguk-aggukan kepala tanda setuju. "Lagi pula aku tidak kenal dengan Kyungsoo! Maksudnya- aku kenal sih, tapi kan aku tidak dekat!" _

_Jongin ingin membuang Joonmyeon jauh-jauh dari sini sekarang juga. Joonmyeon sudah gila! What happend with him this night?_

"_Joonmyeon ge! Aku dan Yi Fan adalah sahabat! Kita semua sahabat! Dan itu tidak-akan-pernah-terjadi!" Zi Tao menggembungkan pipi lucu. _

_Joonmyeon angkat bahu. "aku tahu itu tidak akan terjadi sekarang. Tetapi, nanti, ketika kita sudah besar." Jongin dan Zi Tao langsung pingsan di tempat._

_Joonmyeon membalikan badan. Menatap Yi Xing yang menundukan kepala. Joonmyeon mendekati Yi Xing, menggenggam tangan namja itu erat._

"_Yi Xing-ah, aku janji, aku pasti akan menjadikan mu kekasih ku, lalu kita akan menikah dan hidup bersama nanti nya." Setelah itu Joonmyeon memeluk Yi Xing yang wajah nya semakin memanas dan merah. _

.

.

.

_4 tahun kemudian..._

.

.

.

Yi Xing menghela nafas panjang. Sejak malam itu. Ia semakin dekat dengan Joonmyeon. Namja dengan senyuman angel itu tidak merasa canggung sedikit pun. Sedangkan ia? Canggung setengah mati.

Beberapa kemudian, Joonmyeon beserta keluarga nya pindah ke jepang. Itu membuat Yi Xing sedih. Terlebih Zi Tao yang sangat dekat dengan Jongin. Membuat kedua nya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tetapi, Kim Ahjumma berjanji, akan sering-sering mengunjungi mereka di Korea. Berarti ada harapan jika Yi Xing masih bisa bertemu Joonmyeon.

Jujur, ia baru merasakan perasaan suka nya pada Joonmyeon saat resmi menjadi murid SMA. Tidak sengaja Zi Tao membawa-bawa nama Jongin di depan nya. Otomatis mengingatkan nya pada Joonmyeon.

Membuat ia teringat pada Joonmyeon. Mengingat betapa dekat nya mereka ketika masih kecil. Tapi, Janji Kim Ahjumma belum tertepati hingga sekarang.

Ia penasaran dengan sosok Joonmyeon yang sekarang. Ia begitu merindukan namja itu. Kegeniusan nya. Senyuman nya. Tawa nya. Wajah Antusiasis ketika menemukan hal-hal baru yang berasal dari otak miliknya.

Yi Xing hanya mengetahui kabar namja itu saja. HANYA KABAR.

Kabar itu pun berasal dari umma nya yang sering bertelponan dengan Kim Ahjumma. Yi Xing dengar, bahwa tahun kemarin Joonmyeon dikirim ke Denmark untuk mengikuti studi banding di sana.

Sungguh, menganggumkan. Ia juga menjadi seorang penggila fisika sekarang. Tidak perlu di tanya mengapa.

Yi Xing menatap langit yang terlihat biru dan tenang. Ia baru saja ingin memejamkan mata sebelum suara bel tanda masuk mengusik nya.

Yi Xing mendengus sebal. Ia segera berlari menuju ke kelas.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang berdering nyaring. Membuat seluruh penghuni di kelas X itu menjerit senang. Terbebas dari tatapan galak milik Jung seonsaengnim. Akhirnya.

Yi Xing segera melesat keluar dari kelas. Tidak ingin berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu dengan kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Ia melangkahkan kaki cepat. Tak lama, Yi Xing sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Duh, belum di jemput." Gumam Yi Xing gelisah. Ia ingin segera pulang.

Kemudian melepas sepatu dan berlari ke kamar. Tak sabar ingin menemui sang kekasih. Kekasih yang setia dengan diri nya setiap saat. Ia ingin segera meniduri sang kekasih itu. ranjang yang empuk.

Tak lama, mobil _Lancer_ putih melaju mendekati Yi Xing. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan Yi Xing. Dengan segera, namja cantik itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Umma, kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku lelah!" Yi Xing menatap umma nya, Nyonya Huang sebal. Sang umma pun terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf, tadi umma sedang menyambut tamu penting." Nyonya Huang kini tertawa. Sukses membuat Yi Xing menaikan sebelah alis.

"Memang nya siapa umma?" tanya Yi Xing bingung dengan tingkah Nyonya Huang.

"Kau tahu tidak? Keluarga Kim baru saja tiba di rumah kita!"

Keluarga Kim... baru saja tiba?

Yi Xing menoleh. Menatap wajah umma nya tidak percaya.

Benarkah?

Berarti

Kim Joonmyeon juga ada.

TBC

.

.

**Huwaaaa~! Gimana FF nya? Gaje? Gak jelas? Aneh? Absurd? Maklum Author masih baru dan butuh banyak belajar/?**

**Oh ya, apakah FF ini perlu di lanjutin atau tidak? Saran juseyyoooooo~**

**Last, mind to Review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stupid Promise – Chapter 2!**

**Author : fxsyo**

**CAST : Zhang Yi Xing**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Kim Jongin**

**De el el.**

**Kembali bersama saya, Syo si author absurd/?**

**Pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf kalo misalnya FF ini alurnya kecepetan, terus kependekan sama gak jelas.**

**Syo udah berusaha sebisa mungkin buat membuat FF ini/?**

**Itu aja pesan dan kesan pertama Syo/?**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

_"Umma, kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku lelah!" Yi Xing menatap umma nya, Nyonya Huang sebal. Sang umma pun terkekeh pelan._

_"Maaf, tadi umma sedang menyambut tamu penting." Nyonya Huang kini tertawa. Sukses membuat Yi Xing menaikan sebelah alis._

_"Memang nya siapa umma?" tanya Yi Xing bingung dengan tingkah Nyonya Huang._

_"Kau tahu tidak? Keluarga Kim baru saja tiba di rumah kita!"_

_Keluarga Kim... baru saja tiba?_

_Yi Xing menoleh. Menatap wajah umma nya tidak percaya._

_Benarkah?_

_Berarti_

_Kim Joonmyeon juga ada._

.

.

.

Wajah Yi Xing memanas. Keringat dingin terus membasahi kedua telapak tangan nya.

Ia gugup, bingung dan penasaran. Penasaran bagaimana reaksi Joonmyeon ketika melihat nya. Apakah ia masih ingat dengan janji _aneh _nya itu? Yi Xing harap masih.

Yi Xing menatap ke arah luar. Pikiran nya melayang entah kemana sekarang. Ia takut.

Takut kalau nanti Joonmyeon malah menjadi dingin pada dirinya. Atau pun sebaliknya.

Tak terasa kalau mereka sudah tiba di kediaman keluarga Huang. Jantung Yi Xing berdegup tidak teratur. Yi Xing dengan cepat turun dari mobil dan berlari ke arah pintu.

Ia diam sejenak. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha terlihat tenang.

Yi Xing meraih kenop pintu. Tidak terkunci. Ia melirik ke arah rak sepatu di sebelah pintu. Banyak sekali sepatu di sana. Berarti benar.

Keluarga Kim sedang berada di rumah nya.

Yi Xing membuka pintu perlahan. Terdengar ada suara tawa yang begitu khas di telinga Yi Xing. Itu Kim Ahjussi

Yi Xing memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Ia tutup pintu perlahan dan membalikan badan. Saat Yi Xing membalikan badan, di dapatinya Kim Ahjussi tengah berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Yi Xing menahan nafas ketika tatapan mata nya beralih pada namja yang duduk seperti mayat hidup. Wajah nya begitu tampan. Rambut hitam yang acak-acakan. Namun, wajah nya terlihat dingin dan kaku.

Tuan Huang menoleh ke arah Yi Xing. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Yi Xing! Kemarilah, nak!" Tuan Huang melambaikan tangan nya untuk menyuruh Yi Xing mendekat.

Namja berdimple itu tersentak. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mendekati tiga namja yang sedang duduk berhadapan di ruang tengah.

"K-kenapa Appa?" Yi Xing bertanya pelan. Tuang Huang menarik tangan anaknya itu kuat sehingga Yi Xing lunglai dan jatuh menimpa namja yang duduk di sebelah appa nya.

Namja yang duduk di sebelah appa nya.

Kim Joonmyeon.

Astaga, baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama dan inikah salam 'halo' mu pada Joonmyeon, Yi Xing?

Tunggu, ini salah Appa nya.

Wajah Yi Xing dan Joonmyeon sangat dekat sekarang. Bahkan kalau Yi Xing memajukan wajahnya sedikit saja, bibir nya akan menyentuh bibir Joonmyeon.

Tangan Joonmyeon mendekap pinggang ramping Yi Xing. Wajah Joonmyeon memanas. Apalagi harus melihat wajah cantik Yi Xing dari sedekat ini.

Sungguh, Yi Xing yang dulu terlihat manis sangat berubah sekarang. Ia begitu cantik.

"Appa!" marah Yi Xing. Dengan cepat ia menjauhkan tubuh nya dari Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon melirik Yi Xing yang sedang mengomeli appa nya. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya menyuruh mu untuk duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon." Tuan Huang membela diri. Yi Xing mendengus kesal. "tapi tidak menarik tangan ku juga Appa!" balas Yi Xing. Wajahnya begitu merah seperti tomat yang di rebus.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja nak." Yi Xing memutar bola mata. Ia kemudian menatap Joonmyeon yang sibuk memainkan ujung kemeja biru nya.

Joonmyeon yang merasa di tatap mengangkat kepala. Kedua mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat.

"Halo, Yi Xing." Joonmyeon tersenyum kaku. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa tersenyum dengan benar sekarang.

Yi Xing tidak menjawab. Ia langsung berlari ke kamar nya yang terletak di lantai dua. Joonmyeon menatap kepergian Yi Xing dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

.

BLAM!

Yi Xing menutup pintu lumayan keras. Ia memegang dada nya yang naik turun karena kelelahan.

Tadi itu sangat memalukan.

Di tambah pipi mereka yang sempat bersentuhan. Ya ampun. Mengingatnya saja membuat Yi Xing ingin terbang ke langit bersama ikan paus yang sering ia lihat di iklan TV.

Ia merutuki sifat bodoh nya. Kenapa di saat Joonmyeon menyapa diri nya ia malah kabur?

Mungkin, sifat _Jaga image _nya keluar. Tetapi, apa hubungan nya?

Yi Xing mengacak rambut kesal. Ia memilih untuk membersihkan diri sekarang.

Di sisi lain...

"Kau tahu tidak? Event terbaru di _Adventure Quest Worlds?_" Jongin menjerit pelan. Ia mengangguk antusiasis. "Tentu aku tahu! Bahkan aku sudah memiliki armor terbaru dan termahal dari event itu!"

Zi Tao menggembungkan pipi. "Dasar pamer!"

Kini, kedua sahabat itu bertemu kembali. Saat tadi siang, Zi Tao di suruh Nyonya Huang untuk membeli beberapa makanan kecil. Ia membuka pintu rumah nya dan mendapati keluarga Kim sudah berada di depan rumah.

Ia melihat Jongin yang melambaikan tangan antusiasis. Tak lupa juga tissue yang ia bawa untuk menyeka air mata kebahagiaan. Hah, apa-apaan?

Keduanya sedang berada di kamar Zi Tao. Membicarakan macam-macam _game, _kehidupan sekolah. Atau mungkin membicarakan Joonmyeon.

Kenapa mereka membicarakan Joonmyeon?

Jongin sering kali mengeluh mengingat betapa aneh hyung nya itu sekarang. Ia ingin memukul kepala nya sendiri ketika mengingat kelakuan Joonmyeon selama di jepang.

"Kau tahu? Joonmyeon hyung itu sekarang jorok! Kau lihat di bawah ranjang nya, banyak sekali tissue bekas yang ia buang di sana!" Jongin membanting kepala pada meja di sebelah nya.

"lalu, ia selalu bilang kalau aku ini kekanakan karena selalu bermain game online! Sedangkan dia? Dia sering sekali membeli _lego _dan merakitnya. Padahal itu mainan anak-anak. Bukan nya dia lebih kekanakan?" Jongin mempoutkan bibir. Zi Tao menjitak kepala Jongin pelan.

"Jangan poutkan bibir mu. Terlihat aneh, Jongin." Namja tan itu ingin protes namun suara ketukan pintu mengganggu niat nya.

"Zi Tao, ada teman mu!" teriak Nyonya Huang dari luar.

"Suruh saja masuk!"

Pintu kamar Zi Tao terbuka. Menampakan namja berkulit putih dan mata yang bulat. Ia melangkah masuk dan langsung duduk di sebelah Zi Tao.

"Kyungsoo! Kau kesini ingin meminjam _Nintendo DS _ku huh?" tanya Zi Tao langsung. Ia tahu betul kalau Kyungsoo, tetangga nya sangat suka meminjam _Nintendo DS _milik nya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Zi Tao beranjak dari duduk nya. Berjalan menuju meja belajar dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Ini." Zi Tao kembali duduk. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyalakan _Nintendo DS _dan memainkan game favorite nya. _Cooking Mama 2._

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk memainkan game. Ia seperti mengenal namja ini. "Zi Tao, siapa orang yang duduk di sebelah mu?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Zi Tao melirik sebentar ke Kyungsoo. "Dia Do Kyungsoo, tetangga mu juga dulu. Masa kau lupa?" Zi Tao menaikan sebelah alis. Jongin terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Sepertinya aku ingat..." Jongin menopang dagu. Ia terus memerhatikan wajah Kyungsoo.

Namja bermata bulat itu mendengar pembicaraan Jongin dan Zi Tao barusan. Ia terlihat risih. Ia pun mem-_pause_ kan game sebentar dan menatap Jongin balik.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Jongin." Kyungsoo membungkuk sebentar. Lalu kembali melanjutkan game yang sempat tertunda.

Jongin tersentak. Ia ingat sekarang! Do Kyungsoo tetangga nya yang cengeng dan suka bermain masak-masakan dengan Yi Xing hyung!

"Kau Do Kyungsoo yang suka menangis jika di tinggal Yi Xing Hyung kan? Adiknya Do Minseok kan?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah polos.

Kyungsoo merasa tersindir saat Jongin mengatai nya suka menangis.

"Aku tidak suka menangis, Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari _Screen _NDS.

Jongin angkat bahu. Ia kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat serius.

.

.

.

"Huang Yi Xing, Tumben sekali kau mampir ke rumah ku jam segini?" Yi Xing menghela nafas. Ia melangkahkan kaki dan duduk di ayunan depan rumah Wu Yi Fan. Salah satu teman masa kecil nya.

"Kau tahu tidak?" Yi Fan menggeleng. "Tentu tidak. Kau belum memberitahu ku." Yi Xing mendengus malas.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah ku sekarang?" tanya Yi Xing. Yi Fan menatap lurus ke arah rumah Yi Xing yang bersebrangan dengan rumah nya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kim Joonmyeon dan Kim Jongin. Mereka kembali." Gumam Yi Fan tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Yi Xing.

"aku tidak percaya Joonmyeon begitu tampan sekarang. Ia juga lebih tinggi dan...kaku." tambah Yi Fan seraya melipatkan tangan di depan dada. Yi Xing melirik Yi Fan tajam.

"kau barusan menyindir nya. Dan Oh, kau lebih kaku plus dingin." Yi Fan mencibir. Ia pun ikut duduk di ayunan sebelah Yi Xing.

"Aku yakin Chen pasti akan senang. Joonmyeon dan Chen, mereka berdua sangat dekat. Selain dengan diri mu." Yi Fan menatap ke arah langit. Yi Xing tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, ia pasti senang. Lalu bagaimana dengan mu? Kau dekat dengan siapa huh?" tanya Yi Xing sambil menyikut lengan Yi Fan.

Namja berdarah Canada – Chinese itu mendengus malas. "tentu saja kalian semua." Jawab nya.

Yi Xing semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mulai menggoda Yi Fan. "Ah~ bukan nya dengan Zi Tao, adik ku?"

Wajah Yi Fan memerah. Ia mengalihkan wajah nya seraya menggeleng cepat. "Tentu tidak!" elak nya. Yi Xing menatap Yi Fan datar. "Kau bohong!"

Belum sempat membalas perkataan Yi Xing. Tatapan mereka tiba-tiba teralih pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumah Yi Fan.

Kim Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon-ah. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Yi Fan. Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Yi Fan hyung."

Joonmyeon melirik ke arah Yi Xing yang menundukan kepala. Ia menghampiri namja itu dan menarik tangan nya.

Yi Xing terkejut. Ia menatap tangan Joonmyeon yang sekarang menggenggam tangan nya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Yi Xing pelan. Joonmyeon tidak menjawab. Ia melirik Yi Fan yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Yi Fan, aku mau meminjam Yi Xing sebentar." Joonmyeon menyeringai. Yi Xing merinding.

"Silahkan. Kau bawa selama nya pun tidak apa." Kata Yi Fan santai. Yi Xing melempar sandal nya hingga mengenai kepala Yi Fan. Namja tinggi itu merintih kesakitan.

"Jaga perkataan mu Wu Yi Fan!" Yi Fan mendesis pelan. "Tidak akan."

Yi Xing ingin menghampiri Yi Fan tetapi ia tangan nya sudah di tarik Joonmyeon duluan.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Wu Yi Fan." Ujar Joonmyeon sambil menarik tangan Yi Xing. Yi Fan hanya melambaikan tangan.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Yi Xing. Tidak terima acara mengobrol nya di akhiri Joonmyeon. Namja tampan itu tidak menjawab. Ia terus menarik tangan Yi Xing hingga mereka berada di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Huang.

"Di sini tidak berubah." Joonmyeon melihat ke sekeliling. Ia melepas genggaman tangan pada Yi Xing. Namja berdimple itu sedikit kecewa.

Joonmyeon berjalan ke arah pohon _ek _yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Huang. Ia menyentuh batang pohon itu perlahan. Kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah nya.

Ia rindu tempat ini. Dan banyak sekali kenangan di sini. Tanpa sengaja tatapan mata nya menangkap sebuah tulisan yang terukir di batang pohon itu.

Ukiran yang sudah tidak terlalu jelas. Cukup tua dan lumutan.

Itu ukiran Joonmyeon. Ternyata masih ada. Joonmyeon membelai ukiran itu. Rasa rindu nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yi Xing yang membuat Joonmyeon menjauhkan tangan nya.  
"Tidak apa. Tempat ini tidak berubah." Ujar Joonmyeon datar. Yi Xing hanya mengangkat bahu.

"lalu, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Yi Xing menatap wajah Joonmyeon. Yang di tatap menghela nafas sebentar.

Ia berjalan mendekati Yi Xing. Menyudutkan nya di batang pohon _ek _yang besar.

Menyudutkan Yi Xing. Meletakan satu tangan nya di antara kepala Yi Xing.

Namja cantik itu menahan nafas. Takut Joonmyeon akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri nya.

Perlahan, tangan kanan Joonmyeon terangkat. Menarik pinggang Yi Xing agar semakin dekat dengan tubuh nya.

Pipi keduanya bersentuhan sekarang. Yi Xing merasakan sengatan listrik dari pipi Joonmyeon.

Namja tampan itu kembali diam untuk cukup lama.

Lalu, ia menempelkan dahi nya pada dahi Yi Xing sebentar. Membuat Yi Xing memejamkan mata.

Joonmyeon mendekatkan bibir nya ke telinga Yi Xing. Ia mengecup sebentar membuat Yi Xing tertawa pelan karena geli.

"J-joonmyeon ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yi Xing akhirnya.

Joonmyeon kembali diam. Tangan kirinya sekarang sudah terpindah ke punggung Yi Xing. Mengusap punggung Yi Xing lembut.

"Joonmyeon, k-kau kenapa?" Yi Xing panik dengan perlakuan Joonmyeon pada nya.

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon hanya diam. Tidak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon memeluk Yi Xing erat. Menghembuskan nafas nya tepat di dekat tengkuk Yi Xing membuat Yi Xing tertawa lagi karena geli.

"Hentikan Joonmyeon-ah, geli." Yi Xing berusaha mendorong bahu Joonmyeon agar menjauh. Namun, namja itu tetap memeluk Yi Xing erat.

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepala. Membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Yi Xing.

"Kau..."

.

.

.

TBC

**Duh... /gigit-gigit kuku/ gimana FF nya? Seperti biasa pasti aneh -_-**

**Buat yang review chap 1 nya terima kasih banyak. Syo merasa tambah nafsu/? Bikin ep ep TwT.**

**Terus, kalo misalnya ini ep ep kependekan maap ya soalnya Syo bikin nya ngebut pas mau pergi jalan-jalan/?**

**Jadi Syo harap chap kali ini cukup memuaskan :'3**

**Oke last,**

**Mind To Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stupid Promise – Chapter 3!**

**Author : fxsyo**

**CAST : Zhang Yi Xing**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Kim Jongin**

**De el el.**

**Aduh aduh aduh! Akhirnya chap 3 kelar juga TwT tadi nya sempet bingung mau ngelanjutin gimana soalnya tiba-tiba ide buat chap 3 lenyap di telan Baekhyun /plak. Semoga chap ini cukup memuaskan karena ini kayaknya lebih panjang daripada chap sebelum nya/? Udah itu aja ya takut di gebukin kalo banyak omong/?**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

Joonmyeon, k-kau kenapa?" Yi Xing panik dengan perlakuan Joonmyeon pada nya.

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon hanya diam. Tidak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon memeluk Yi Xing erat. Menghembuskan nafas nya tepat di dekat tengkuk Yi Xing membuat Yi Xing tertawa lagi karena geli.

"Hentikan Joonmyeon-ah, geli." Yi Xing berusaha mendorong bahu Joonmyeon agar menjauh. Namun, namja itu tetap memeluk Yi Xing erat.

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepala. Membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Yi Xing.

"Kau..."

.

.

.

Jantung Yi Xing berdegup cepat. Wajah nya memerah dan panas. Ia bingung sekarang. Kenapa tiba-tiba Joonmyeon bertingkah seperti ini?

"Kau..." Yi Xing menelan saliva susah payah.

"Kau di suruh Huang Ahjumma bersiap untuk makan malam." Ujar Joonmyeon datar tanpa melepas pelukan nya.

Yi Xing melongo. Wajah nya sangat merah sekarang. Bukan karena malu. Tapi seperti merasa di _per-ma-in-kan_.

Sontak Yi Xing mendorong bahu Joonmyeon kuat. Membuat namja tampan itu terjatuh dan mengenai lumpur yang tidak terlalu banyak. Walaupun tidak banyak, lumpur itu sukses membuat baju biru Joonmyeon kotor.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Joonmyeon menatap baju nya sedih. baju yang ia kenakan sekarang adalah baju favorite nya.

"harusnya, aku yang bertanya seperti itu, bodoh!" marah Yi Xing. Joonmyeon tersentak kaget. "Aku ini tidak bodoh, Idiot!" balas Joonmyeon tak mau kalah.

Yi Xing menggeram pelan. Ia membalikan badan, mengambil baskom yang terletak di sebelah kolam ikan milik Tuan Huang.

Yi Xing mengambil air menggunakan baskom dari kolam ikan milik appa nya. Baskom itu kini penuh dengar air yang, well, bau nya sedikit amis karena ikan.

Yi Xing kembali menghampiri Joonmyeon. Ia pun tidak senggan-senggan menyiram baju Joonmyeon menggunakan air yang berbau amis itu.

Joonmyeon mendelik kaget. Ia menatap Yi Xing tidak percaya. Yi Xing hanya menampakan wajah innocent nya.

"Ohh, kau dalam masalah besar, Huang Yi Xing." Joonmyeon dengan cepat membuka baju nya membuat Yi Xing membelalakan mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Yi Xing memundurkan langkah nya. Joonmyeon pun bangkit. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Yi Xing yang tengah was was.

"Buka baju mu, Huang Yi Xing." Kata Joonmyeon datar. Yi Xing menelan ludah.

"A-apa?"

Joonmyeon mendengus pelan. "Buka baju mu." Ulang Joonmyeon.

Yi Xing membulatkan mata. "Tidak mau!" ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

Joonmyeon dengan cepat mendekap pinggang ramping Yi Xing. "kalau tidak mau, aku akan mem-per-ko-sa-mu-di-sini-saat-juga." Ujar Joonmyeon santai.

Yi Xing terkejut. "B-baiklah!" Yi Xing cepat-cepat membuka kaos putih polos nya. Sekarang tubuh bagian atas Yi Xing tidak dibaluti sehelai kain pun. "lalu? Apa lagi mau mu hah?" tanya Yi Xing kesal.

Joonmyeon menyeringai tipis. "berikan baju mu pada ku."

takut-takut Yi Xing menyerahkan kaos nya itu pada Joonmyeon. Tangan nya sedikit bergetar.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil. Ia segera memakai kaos itu dan mengambil baju biru nya yang bernoda. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu yang membatasi halaman belakang rumah dengan halaman depan rumah.

Ia menghentikan langkah sebentar dan menoleh ke belakang. "Oh ya, cepat masuk ne. Makanan sudah siap." Joonmyeon kembali berjalan.

Yi Xing menatap Joonmyeon sebal. "Bagaimana aku ingin masuk ke rumah kalau aku tidak menggunakan pakaian! Ini sangat memalukan!" Yi Xing menendang pot bunga yang berada di dekatnya.

"Awas saja kau, Kim Joonmyeon!"

.

.

.

"Loh? Joonmyeon? Yi Xing mana?" tanya Nyonya Huang ketika melihat Joonmyeon berjalan melewati dapur. Joonmyeon menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Tadi Yi Xing tidak sengaja melemparkan lumpur ke baju ku. Jadi dia minta maaf dan membiarkan aku memakai baju nya."

Nyonya Huang menggeleng pelan. "Ah, bukan itu, Yi Xing dimana?"

Joonmyeon terlihat berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Ia sedang membersihkan halaman belakang yang kotor karena ulah nya."

Nyonya Huang menghela nafas panjang. "Yasudahlah, sekarang kau mandi dulu ya setelah ini kita akan makan malam bersama."

Joonmyeon mengangguk seraya berjalan ke kamar tamu yang di sediakan nyonya Huang.

Pintu depan terbuka lebar. Menampakan Yi Xing yang tidak menggunakan atasan. Nyonya Huang menyebulkan kepala nya di dinding dapur. Ia terkejut melihat anak kesayangan nya tidak menggunakan atasan apa pun.

"Ya ampun, Yi Xing! Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan baju?" Yi Xing mendengus malas. "Salahkan Kim Joonmyeon umma~"

Yi Xing berjalan mendekati nyonya Huang. Ia memeluk umma nya manja.

"Dia tadi mengerjai ku, umma." Yi Xing menggembungkan pipi imut.

Ekspresi imut Yi Xing tidak mempan pada nyonya Huang. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Bukan nya kau yang mengerjai Joonmyeon?" Yi Xing menganga. Pasti Kim Joonmyeon sudah mempengaruhi umma nya itu dengan kata-kata beracun. Cih. "Tentu saja tidak, Umma!" protes Yi Xing. Tak sengaja mata Yi Xing menangkap Joonmyeon yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di depan kamar nya.

Yi Xing memutar bola mata. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan nyonya Huang yang masih saja mengoceh tentang 'joonmyeon-yang-terkena-lumpur-bla-bla-bla.'

"YA! Huang Yi Xing! Umma belum selesai berbicara dengan mu!"

.

.

.

Yi Xing menutup pintu kasar. Ia berjalan ke ranjang empuk nya dan berbaring. Ia meraih ponsel di meja kecil sebelah ranjang dan mengetikan sebuah pesan ke sahabat dekat nya di sekolah, Xi Luhan.

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, ia menghela nafas. Menunggu Luhan untuk menelpon nya. Yi Xing mengirimkan pesan ke Luhan agar menelpon nya. Ia ingin menceritakan apa yang ia alami hari ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, telepon Yi Xing bergetar. Tanda jika ada panggilan masuk. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat nya.

"Yeobseyo?"

"_Oh.. Yi Xing-ah? Kau mau bercerita apa hum?" _terdengar suara Luhan di sebrang sana. Yi Xing bangkit dan memposisikan duduk nya di pinggir ranjang.

"kau tahu tentang Kim Joonmyeon?" tanya Yi Xing. ia berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil handuk. Ia gunakan untuk menutup tubuh bagian atas nya.

"_Kim Joonmyeon? Teman masa kecil mu eoh? Yang menyatakan janji aneh itu?" _Yi Xing menghela nafas ketika mendengar perkataan Luhan tentang janji aneh Joonmyeon ketika mereka masih kecil. Yah, memang benar janji itu sedikit...aneh.

"Ne. Dia hari ini berkunjung ke rumah ku." Ujar Yi Xing datar.

"_APA?!" _Yi Xing menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Telinga ku sakit tahu!" terdengar tawa Luhan dari seberang sana.

"_Maafkan aku, aku hanya shock Huang Yi Xing! akhirnya kau mempunyai kekasih lagi! Yeay!" _

Yi Xing menggelengkan kepala mendengar penuturan Luhan. "Memang nya dia ingat dengan janji bodoh nya itu hm?"

"_..." _tidak ada balasan. Yi Xing menatap layar ponsel nya. Battery habis. Sial.

Yi Xing melempar ponsel nya ke ranjang. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan badan.

.

.

.

"Panda, kenapa Kyungsoo masih di sini?" bisik Jongin sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk bermain _Cooking Mama 2_. Zi Tao ikut melirik sebentar. Lalu pandangan nya kembali fokus ke layar laptop yang sedang memperlihatkan sebuah toko yang terlihat klasik.

"Dia ku ajak menginap di sini. Santai lah. Dia juga sudah terbiasa menginap di sini." Jawab Zi Tao enteng. Jongin Shock.

Pintu kamar Zi Tao terbuka, terlihat nyonya Huang yang membawa beberapa bantal dan selimut. Ia masuk dan meletakan nya di atas ranjang Zi Tao.

"Anak-anak, mandilah dulu. Sebentar lagi makan malam siap."

Zi Tao menganggukan kepala. "Ne, umma.."

Kyungsoo mematikan _NDS _Zi Tao. Ia meletakan nya di meja belajar kemudian menatap nyonya Huang. "Huang Ahjumma, bolehkah aku ikut membantu menyiapkan makan malam?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan.

Nyonya huang tersenyum melihat sifat Kyungsoo yang sangat ramah. Anak itu memang sudah terbiasa ikut membantu nyonya Huang memasak atau menyiapkan makanan jika sedang menginap. "Tentu saja boleh! Ayo Kyungsoo."

Nyonya Huang menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar. Jongin mengerutkan dahi ketika kedua nya sudah pergi.

"kenapa Kyungsoo ikut membantu Huang Ahjumma?" Zi Tao mengangkat bahu.

"Setau ku, dia sangat suka memasak. Mungkin karena itu." Jongin hanya ber-o-ria.

"Zi Tao!" panggil Nyonya Huang dari luar. Zi Tao mendengus malas. Ia segera berlari ke luar kamar. Sebelum keluar, ia menoleh ke arah Jongin yang masih membisu.

"Jongin, tolong mainkan _Adventure Quest Worlds _ku dulu!"

.

.

.

Usai mandi, Yi Xing mengambil baju lengan panjang berwarna merah dan ada gambar pesawat di tengah nya. Setelah memakai nya, Yi Xing berjalan keluar kamar. Menyusul nyonya Huang yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong sayuran dengan telaten. Nyonya Huang membalikan badan, lalu mendapati Yi Xing yang berdiri di dekat meja makan.

"Oh, Yi Xing kau sudah mandi." Nyonya Huang mulai memasukan potongan daging ayam ke dalam panci. "Tolong, panggil Joonmyeon, suruh dia ke sini." Kata Nyonya Huang. Mendengar nama Joonmyeon, Yi Xing merinding seketika.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Yi Xing mentah-mentah. Nyonya Huang menghela nafas. Ia berjalan menuju Yi Xing lalu memegang pundak anak nya. "Sayang, umma minta tolong ne? Semua nya sedang sibuk sekarang."

Yi Xing menghentakan kaki kesal. "Arraseo!" Yi Xing berjalan keluar dapur. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar tamu di lantai satu.

Ia mengetuk kamar tamu yang sekarang di tempati oleh Joonmyeon.

"Kim Joonmyeon! Kau di panggil umma-ku!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yi Xing menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. Ia meraih kenop pintu. Mencoba untuk membuka pintu.

"tidak terkunci.." gumam Yi Xing. ia mengintip ke dalam sebentar. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat isi kamar Joonmyeon yang begitu berantakan.

Tissue berserakan dimana-mana. Oh, sifat nya yang buruk ini sejak kecil tidak bisa hilang.

Buku-buku yang berhamburan di atas ranjang. Kebiasaan buruk nya yang ini pun masih ada.

Kaus kaki di dekat pintu? What the...

Lalu.

Mata Yi Xing menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak dengan manis di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Boxer bergambar _teddy bear._

"Pft..." Yi Xing menutup mulut. Berusaha menahan tawa.

Ya tuhan! Umur Kim Joonmyeon itu sebenarnya berapa? Dan ia benar-benar yakin kalau boxer itu adalah milik Kim Joonmyeon!

Kalau tidak salah, Yi Xing pernah menemukan celana dalam Joonmyeon yang bergambar balon-balon saat namja tampan itu berumur 13 tahun.

Benar-benar kekanakan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan Yi Xing. namja berdimple itu kaget.

Joonmyeon menutup pintu dan mengunci nya. Ia menatap Yi Xing yang sedang memegang dada nya karena terkejut.

"Kau berusaha membuat ku mati jantungan hah?!" Joonmyeon mengangkat bahu. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari koper nya.

Yi Xing melihat tiap gerak-gerik Joonmyeon dengan waspada. Takut-takut ia akan di kerjai lagi seperti tadi sore.

Tangan kanan Joonmyeon memegang sebuah satu set piyama. Sedangkan tangan kiri nya seperti berusaha untuk melepaskan handuk yang melilit di pinggang nya. Yi Xing membelalakan mata.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM JOONMYEON!"

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepala. Ia tersenyum polos. "aku ingin menggunakan baju. Kenapa? Kau ingin memakaikan nya pada ku?" senyuman polos nya berubah menjadi seringaian yang mengerikan.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis Yi Xing. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati Yi Xing. Joonmyeon mengelus pipi Yi Xing lembut.

Yi Xing segera menepis tangan Joonmyeon. "kau ini kenapa sih?!"

Joonmyeon mengangkat satu alis. "Aku?"

Yi Xing mengangguk cepat. "Aku ingin memakan mu saat ini juga." Ujar Joonmyeon enteng.

"A-apa?! Jangan berani-berani nya kau menyentuh ku, Kim Joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon menyudutkan Yi Xing. tangan kiri nya ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang Yi Xing. sedangkan tangan kanan nya? Masih ia gunakan untuk memegang piyama.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melepas handuk ini?"

Yi Xing merasakan firasat buruk. "J-jangan sentuh aku.. kumohon." Gumam Yi Xing. ia tidak mampu berkata dengan nyaring sekarang.

"ada satu syarat."

Yi Xing menatap wajah Joonmyeon yang begitu dekat dengan wajah nya sekarang.

"a-apa syarat nya?" tanya Yi Xing takut-takut.

Joonmyeon menoleh kebelakang. Memperhatikan boxer _teddy bear_ yang masih setia tergeletak di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"jangan beritahu siapa pun jika aku masih menggunakan boxer seperti itu!"

Yi Xing menahan nafas. Ia ingin tertawa sekarang juga.

"kalau kau tertawa aku pastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan besok."

Raut wajah Yi Xing langsung berubah menjadi datar. "kalau aku ingin memberitahu bagaimana?" tanya Yi Xing. nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek.

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis. "tentu saja aku akan langsung menyerang mu. Tidak peduli mau di depan orang tua ku atau pun tempat umum."

Yi Xing menghela nafas. Ia menyerah. "baiklah, baiklah, aku mengalah, Kim _Pervert._"

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut Yi Xing pelan. "Good boy."

Sesaat wajah Yi Xing memerah. Jantung nya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Oh ya, bisakah kau keluar? Aku ingin memakai piyama ku dulu."

.

.

.

"Ada apa umma?" Zi Tao menghampiri umma nya yang sedang menyiapkan piring di meja makan. Nyonya Huang menatap anak nya itu. "Sayang, kau bisa tidak panggilkan Yi Fan, Minseok, Chen serta Chanyeol?"

Zi Tao menatap umma nya bingung. "untuk apa?"

Nyonya Huang tersenyum lembut. "Umma ingin mereka ikut makan malam untuk menyambut kedatangan Joonmyeon dan Jongin."

Kyungsoo muncul dari belakang nyonya Huang. "Huang Ahjumma, biar aku saja yang memanggil Minseok dan Chen hyung." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Ah, baiklah. Berarti Zi Tao, kau bisa kan memanggil Yi Fan dan Chanyeol untuk datang ke rumah kita?" Zi Tao mengangguk malas. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu depan.

Zi Tao mengambil sepatu kets nya di rak sepatu. Ia memakai lalu berlari kecil ke rumah yang terletak tepat di depan rumah nya.

Ia membuka pagar rumah yang tidak terkunci, kemudian kembali melangkah ke pintu rumah keluarga Wu yang terkesan minimalis.

Ia menekan pintu bel sekali saja. Tak lama, seseorang yang berambut pendek membuka pintu dan menatap Zi Tao yang tersenyum pada nya.

"Amber, apakah kakak mu ada di rumah?" tanya Zi Tao pada Amber. Adik kandung Yi Fan. "Oh, dia ada di kamar, masuk saja panda!" Zi Tao mengikuti Amber yang berjalan menuju kamar Yi Fan.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Amber membuka pintu kamar Yi Fan. Terlihat namja tinggi tengah berbaring sambil membaca majalah... apa?

Dengan sigap, Yi Fan menyembunyikan majalah itu di balik bantal nya. "Hei, sebelum masuk ketuklah dulu pintu!" protes Yi Fan. Amber hanya angkat bahu, tidak peduli.

"Ini, si panda menyari mu." Amber pun pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao yang masih mematung di depan kamar Yi Fan.

Yi Fan menghampiri Zi Tao, mengajak namja bermata panda itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar nya. "Ada apa, baby panda?"

Zi Tao mempoutkan bibir lucu. "Umma menyuruhku untuk mengajak gege makan malam bersama."

Yi Fan tersenyum lembut. Ia mengelus rambut Zi Tao pelan.

"jadi, calon mertua ku mengajak makan hm?" canda Yi Fan. Wajah Zi Tao memerah seperti tomat rebus.

"Gege bisa saja." Ujar Zi Tao seraya memukul lengan Yi Fan pelan. Namja jangkung itu tertawa pelan. "tunggu lah disini, aku mandi dulu ok?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengotak-atik ponsel nya cepat. Ia sedang mengirimkan pesan ke Minseok, hyung nya, untuk datang ke rumah keluarga Huang. Tidak lupa membawa kekasih nya juga, Chen.

"Uh, siapa ini?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Yi Xing dan Joonmyeon yang berdiri bersampingan.

"Kau lupa dengan nya? Itu Kyungsoo." Namja bermata bulat itu tersenyum ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Joonmyeon hyung." Ia membungkuk sopan.

Joonmyeon menampilkan senyuman angel nya. "Ah, kau semakin cantik saja." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

Yi Xing mencibir pelan melihat kelakuan Joonmyeon. Rasanya ia ingin melempar wajah Joonmyeon menggunakan boxer _teddy bear _milik Joonmyeon.

"dasar tukang gombal." Gumam Yi Xing. Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya tertawa pelan.

"Kau mau ku gombali juga hm?" tanya Joonmyeon. Yi Xing menggeleng cepat. "Siapa juga yang mau di gombali dengan orang _pervert _seperti mu?" Yi Xing menjulurkan lidah. Joonmyeon mencubit hidung Yi Xing keras.

"Hei, Sakit tahu!" Yi Xing mempoutkan bibir nya. Joonmyeon yang gemas tanpa pikir panjang mengecup bibir namja berdimple itu cepat. Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu membulatkan kedua mata nya. Sedangkan Yi Xing meraba bibir nya yang barusan di 'sentuh' oleh bibir Joonmyeon.

"Barusan... kau melakukan apa?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Gimana chap ini? Memuaskan? Kurang memuaskan? Absurd? Aneh? Huweee TwT**

**Author juga minta maaf kalo gak ngerti sama alur terus perkataan yang di ulang-ulang hafttt...**

**Buat yang suka review, memberikan semangat dan de el el terimakasih, syo sangat menghargai semua nya /tebar album growl/**

**Oke last,**

**Mind To Review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stupid Promise – Chapter 4!**

**Author : fxsyo**

**CAST : Zhang Yi Xing**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Kim Jongin**

**De el el.**

**Halo-halo, kembali bersama saya si author tidak jelas,Syo -_-**

**Aku bener-bener bingung untuk menulis chap ini. Aku sangat bingung. Jadi maaf ya kalo tulisan syo berantakan dan banyak pengulangan kata. **

**Syo juga ngebut nulis chap ini. Karena syo sedang di ambang kebingungan/? /gaje/**

**Oke, Syo gamau banyak bacot lagi takut pada reader udah ngamuk pingin gebukin syo karena ep ep yang ini gak terlalu jelas/?**

**Untuk chap ini mungkin adegan SuLay nya agak dikit/?**

**Maaf kalo alur gak jelas, kecepetan, pengulangan kata, banyak typo de el el.**

**Happy Reading guys!**

.

.

.

.

.

Yi Xing mencibir pelan melihat kelakuan Joonmyeon. Rasanya ia ingin melempar wajah Joonmyeon menggunakan boxer _teddy bear _milik Joonmyeon.

"dasar tukang gombal." Gumam Yi Xing. Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya tertawa pelan.

"Kau mau ku gombali juga hm?" tanya Joonmyeon. Yi Xing menggeleng cepat. "Siapa juga yang mau di gombali dengan orang _pervert _seperti mu?" Yi Xing menjulurkan lidah. Joonmyeon mencubit hidung Yi Xing keras.

"Hei, Sakit tahu!" Yi Xing mempoutkan bibir nya. Joonmyeon yang gemas tanpa pikir panjang mengecup bibir namja berdimple itu cepat. Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu membulatkan kedua mata nya. Sedangkan Yi Xing meraba bibir nya yang barusan di 'sentuh' oleh bibir Joonmyeon.

"Barusan... kau melakukan apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Yi Xing mengunyah potongan daging ayam itu susah payah. Mood makan nya benar-benar hilang karena kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Dimana Joonmyeon mengecup bibir nya sekilas. Ya. Hanya sekilas.

Tetapi itu membuat wajah Yi Xing memerah padam dengan debaran jantung yang tidak menentu.

Malam ini, seluruh teman-teman masa kecil Yi Xing, Zi Tao, Joonmyeon dan Jongin berkumpul. Ada salah satu namja yang asing di mata kakak-beradik Kim itu. Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi yang mungkin hampir sama dengan Yi Fan.

Wajah nya tampan tetapi berbeda jauh dengan sifat yang di miliki namja itu. Dia Idiot. Mempunyai cengiran lebar dan suka melontarkan lelucon aneh.

Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Salah satu tetangga keluarga Huang yang pindah dua tahun yang lalu.

Semua nya tengah menikmati hidangan makan malam yang di siapkan oleh Nyonya Huang dan Kyungsoo.

Meja itu terlihat ramai. Dimana ada Minseok yang terus berdebat dengan Jongdae karena masalah makanan. Kyungsoo yang sedang bercerita dengan Zi Tao betapa menyenangkan nya game-game di _NDS. _Jongin yang tertawa keras karena lelucon aneh Chanyeol. Sedangkan Joonmyeon dan Yi Fan yang asyik bercerita tetang masa lalu mereka.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Yi Xing. namja berdimple itu hanya diam. Menatap kosong ke arah piring nya. Masih terbayang kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Yi Xing sedikit mengangkat kepala, melirik Joonmyeon yang duduk di depan nya. Ia tetap Terlihat tenang seakan tidak ada kejadian 'kecupan' itu tadi.

Yi Xing mendengus malas. Ingin sekali ia melemparkan piring-piring yang ada di depan nya ini ke wajah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon sadar kalau Yi Xing terus memerhatikan nya. Ia pun tersenyum kepada namja berdimple itu. Wajah Yi Xing kembali memerah. Ia segera membuang muka.

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan melihat tingkah imut Yi Xing. ia mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Yi Fan yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan nya.

"Yi Fan.." panggil Joonmyeon. Namja tinggi berambut blonde itu menoleh. "Apa?" sahut nya.

"ternyata kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Zi Tao." Yi Fan tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon yang menurut nya terlalu terang-terangan.

"A-Apa?" Joonmyeon mulai menyeringai. "tidak ku sangka kau bisa menjadi kekasih Zi Tao. Bagaimana kisah cinta kalian itu, eh? Hei! Kau berhutang cerita padaku!"

Yi Fan menghela nafas sebentar. Ingin sekali ia melempar Joonmyeon ke kerumunan naga kelaparan sekarang juga. "Aku tidak mau." Tolak Yi Fan mentah-mentah.

Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibir kesal. Membuat wajah nya malah terlihat aneh. Yi Fan tertawa keras melihat reaksi Joonmyeon. "Kau menjijikan, Kim Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon mendesis kesal. "Terserah," tatapan mata Joonmyeon kini beralih pada Zi Tao yang duduk di sebelah kanan Yi Fan. "Hei, panda! Bukan nya kau bilang kau tidak akan berpacaran dengan Yi Fan?"

Zi Tao tersentak dari lamunan nya. Wajah nya merona sekarang. "kan waktu itu aku masih kecil, ge. Jadi aku tidak tahu banyak?" Zi Tao menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

Yi Xing yang mendengar pembicaraan Joonmyeon tertegun. Ia pun masih ingat perkataan adik nya itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan lagi-lagi Joonmyeon mengungkit hari itu. Apakah Joonmyeon masih mengingat Janji absurd mereka?

Tiba-tiba perdebatan kecil Joonmyeon dan pasangan TaoRis terhenti karena nyonya Huang datang dan menyuruh seluruh nya untuk diam beberapa saat.

"ahjumma dan Ahjussi akan memberikan kalian semua sebuah tiket liburan,"

Seluruh namja-namja yang berada di meja makan itu terlihat kaget, kecuali Joonmyeon tentu nya. Mereka menatap nyonya Huang dengan tatapan bingung.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis. "tiket liburan apa, Huang Ahjumma?"

Nyonya Huang tersenyum kecil. "tiket liburan ke China. Kemarin ahjussi mendapatkan banyak sekali tiket gratis untuk liburan ke China, sekaligus Hongkong. Bagaimana? Kalian semua mau tidak?" ujar nyonya Huang antusiasis.

Yi Xing mengerutkan dahi, "tapi, umma,bukan nya ini belum liburan?"

Nyonya Huang tersenyum lebar, "tentu saja kalian izin untuk sementara waktu. Kau mau mengajak teman sekolah mu juga tidak?"

Yi Xing terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

"boleh saja. Aku ingin mengajak Luhan dan Baekhyun." Yi Xing tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah. Zi Tao, kau ingin mengajak teman mu juga tidak?" Nyonya Huang bertanya. Zi Tao menopang dagu seraya berpikir. Kemudian ia teringat pada seseorang yang benar-benar membutuhkan liburan di sekolah nya.

"aku ingin mengajak Sehun saja, umma."

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Zi Tao kau benar-benar malaikat penyelamat ku," Sehun berkali-kali mengecup pipi Zi Tao membuat Yi Fan menarik paksa Sehun untuk menjauh dari kekasih nya. Sehun menyengir lebar.

"bisakah kau jauh-jauh dari baby panda ku, Oh Sehun?!" marah Yi Fan. Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih ku untuk dia." Yi Fan menghela nafas berat. Kemudian ia mendekati Zi Tao yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"panda, kenapa kau membawa alien seperti Oh Sehun?" bisik Yi Fan tepat di telinga Zi Tao. Membuat namja bermata panda itu tertawa geli.

"dia benar-benar membutuhkan liburan, ge. Kau tahu,"

Yi Fan mengangkat bahu. "tidak, aku tidak tahu."

" aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada sunbae-sunbae dari sekolah kita ikut liburan juga." Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di balik Yi Fan. "terutama si kapten basket yang membuat ku selalu menderita ini."

Yi Fan mendengus kesal. "salah sendiri kau sering terlambat melakukan pemanasan."

Sehun memutar bola mata malas. "aku mempunyai banyak kegiatan di sekolah. Tidak hanya basket, sunbae. Benarkan, Zi Tao?" Sehun menyenggol lengan Zi Tao pelan. Zi Tao pun menganggukan kepala setuju.

"benar ge, lihatlah badan nya sampai kurus begini karena jarang makan setiap jam istirahat." Ujar Zi Tao sambil menunjuk badan Sehun yang kurus.

"Hei, dia memang kurus!" kata Yi Fan tidak terima. Mata Yi Fan tidak sengaja menangkap Sehun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Yi Fan mendesis kesal. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu dengan raut wajah kesal. Zi Tao menatap Yi Fan dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat ekspresi Yi Fan tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

"jadi, siapa saja yang ikut liburan ini, Zi Tao?" tanya Sehun. Sekarang kedua namja itu tengah memakan ice cream di salah satu cafe bandara _Incheon._

"Ngg... murid-murid dari sekolah kita ada 8, di tambah kau dan aku menjadi 10. Lalu ada dua orang lagi, tetapi bukan murid dari sekolah kita." Jawab Zi Tao seraya memakan ice cream strawberry nya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, "bukan banyak nya orang yang ikut, tetapi siapa saja yang ikut?"

Zi Tao menjauhkan cone ice cream dari mulutnya. "ada banyak sekali. Aku malas menyebutkan nama-nama nya. lihat saja nanti."

Sehun memijat pelipis nya pelan.

Sehun melirik ke rombongan yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk bandara. Mata nya menangkap seorang namja dengan rambut cokelat caramel. Wajah nya terlihat cantik dan manis. Di tambah ia memakai kemeja merah bermotif kotak-kotak dan celana jeans selutut. Membuat orang itu semakin terlihat manis.

"Siapa namja itu?" Sehun menunjuk ke arah namja berambut cokelat caramel. Zi Tao mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun. "Oh, itu Luhan Sunbae."

Sehun menaikan sebelah alis. "dia sunbae di sekolah kita?" Zi Tao mengangguk.

"kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat nya?" Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Zi Tao menjitak kepala Sehun pelan. "salah nya sendiri kau selalu sibuk di sekolah sampai-sampai tidak mengetahui sunbae mu sendiri."

.

.

.

.

Yi Xing menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang berbicara dengan Yi Fan. Sesekali ia mencubit lengan Yi Fan membuat namja tinggi itu tertawa keras. Yi Xing menatap Yi Fan dengan tatapan aneh.

Kenapa kalau ia di cubit malah tertawa? Padahal ia melihat Joonmyeon mencubit lengan Yi Fan dengan kuat.

Yi Xing menghela nafas malas. Ia merasa Yi Fan semakin hari semakin aneh saja. Apalagi semenjak ia berpacaran dengan adiknya.

Yi Fan yang dulu kaku, jarang tersenyum, tidak terlalu dekat dengan yang lain kecuali diri nya dan Joonmyeon.

Sekarang ia menjadi dekat dengan semua teman-teman masa kecil nya itu. Mejadi menyebalkan. sering tertawa. Dan aneh nya, ia tidak senggan-senggan untuk melontarkan lelucon aneh seperti yang sering Chanyeol lakukan. Well, Menurut Yi Xing, Zi Tao membawa pengaruh baik terhadap Yi Fan. Yah, tidak sepenuh nya baik.

Joonmyeon melirik Yi Xing yang tengah melamun. Ia menyeringai tipis. "Hei, Yi Fan, sudah dulu ya."

Joonmyeon berjalan ke arah Yi Xing yang masih sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon memeluk pinggang ramping Yi Xing dari belakang.

Yi Xing sontak terkejut saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggang nya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Joonmyeon yang tersenyum mesum ke arah nya.

"Kyaaa! Dasar namja mesum! Lepaskan!" Yi Xing berusaha memukul kepala Joonmyeon bertubi-tubi. Namja itu menghidarkan kepala nya dari tangan Yi Xing.

"lepaskan aku, Kim Joonmyeon mesum!" Yi Xing membalikan badan, membuat kedua nya berhadapan sekarang. Wajah Yi Xing memerah ketika menatap wajah Joonmyeon yang begitu dekat dengan wajah nya.

Yi Xing berusaha mendorong bahu Joonmyeon agar namja itu menjauh dari nya. tapi semua usaha nya sia-sia. Joonmyeon semakin memeluk pinggang Yi Xing erat.

Yi Xing terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Joonmyeon terhadap diri nya. "Hei! Lepaskan aku!"

Joonmyeon menggeleng. Ia mendekatkan bibir nya ke telinga Yi Xing. "ada satu syarat." Bisik nya.

Yi Xing menelan ludah. Ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. "A-apa?"

Joonmyeon menyeringai. Tangan kiri nya kini sudah berada di pipi Yi Xing. Mengelus nya pelan.

"kau harus bermain sebuah game dengan ku. Kalau kau kalah, kau harus menuruti perintah ku. Tetapi, jika kau yang menang, aku akan menuruti perintah mu selama kita liburan di China."

Yi Xing berpikir sebentar. Penawaran yang cukup menarik. Mungkin dengan begini ia bisa mempermalukan Joonmyeon selama di China. "baik, aku terima."

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

IN CHINA, SHENZHEN.

.

.

Yi Xing menggerutu kesal. Selama di pesawat, ia harus duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon agar kedua nya bisa melakukan 'game' yang di tawari oleh Joonmyeon.

Sialnya, ia kalah melawan Joonmyeon. Dan mulai detik itu, ia harus menuruti perintah namja mesum bernama Kim Joonmyeon.

"Hanya selama kita liburan di China." Yi Xing bergidik ngeri saat merasakan sebuah bibir mengecup tengkuk nya pelan.

"bisakah kau tidak bertingkah aneh?"protes Yi Xing. Ini tempat umum. Dan Joonmyeon malah sibuk mengecup tengkuk namja berdimple itu.

"kau kan harus menuruti perintah ku." Ujar Joonmyeon santai. Yi Xing menggeram pelan.

"Oke,apa mau mu, Kim Joonmyeon?!"

Joonmyeon menyeringai lebar. Ia menarik Yi Xing agar mendekat dengan diri nya.

"kau harus duduk di pangkuan ku selama kita di dalam bus."

Mata Yi Xing membulat. "Apa?! Aku tidak mau!"

.

.

.

Sekarang, kedua belas namja yang barusan tiba di Shenzhen, China itu, sedang berada di dalam bus yang sudah di siapkan nyonya Huang.

Nyonya Huang sengaja menyiapkan bus itu khusus untuk mengantar mereka saat liburan di China.

Yi Xing berkali-kali menggerutu pelan. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di pangkuan Joonmyeon. Tangan Joonmyeon pun memeluk pinggang ramping nya.

Yi Xing mendengar tawa Luhan dan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi bus sebelah kursi nya dan Joonmyeon.

Yi Xing membuang muka karena malu. Ia paling malas kalau harus mendengar godaan dari Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"sampai kapan kau akan memeluk pinggang ku?" tanya Yi Xing kesal. Joonmyeon hanya diam. Tidak menjawab.

Yi Xing menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Joonmyeon yang tertidur lelap. Yi Xing tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Joonmyeon ketika tidur. Terlihat damai dan tenang. Tidak seperti saat ia mengancam diri nya atau tersenyum mesum yang membuat bulu kuduk Yi Xing berdiri.

Yi Xing memejamkan mata nya perlahan. Berusaha untuk menyusul Joonmyeon ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Bus yang cukup besar itu berhenti di sebuah hotel yang mewah.

Yi Xing menggeliat pelan saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang mencubit pipi nya.

"bangun lah. Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Joonmyeon. Namja itu mengambil tas ransel biru nya dan berjalan menuruni bus. Yi Xing mengucek mata sebentar sebelum mengikuti Joonmyeon yang sudah turun dari bus.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, seorang yeoja dengan rambut cokelat lurus yang panjang berjalan keluar dari bandara _Incheon. _Yeoja itu tersenyum tipis seraya memandang orang-orang yang berdecak kagum melihat sosok diri nya yang begitu mempesona.

"tunggu lah aku." Gumam Yeoja itu pelan.

.

.

"tunggu lah aku, Kim Joonmyeon."

.

.

"aku akan mendapatkan mu kembali."

.

TBC

.

.

.

**ADUHHHH INI CHAPTER SEPERTINYA SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT TIDAK JELAS! T_T**

**Kayaknya ini ep ep kecepetan deh. Huhu T_T**

**Syo menulis chapter ini dengan sangat terburu-buru karena ada acara keluarga di luar kota/?**

**Oh ya, maaf ya untuk chap sebelum nya Syo belum bisa membalas review. Karena Syo benar-benar ngebut juga buat nulis chap sebelum nya.**

**Kali ini Syo akan membalas beberapa review dari permirsa/?maksudnya reader.**

**Haruka-Smstan : naik rate? Hohoho. Author masih terlalu polos untuk menaikan rate /di gampar/ anyway, makasih sudah review :3 /kasih poster growl/**

**Putripootree : aku tidak menyebalkan, aku menggemaskan kaka /di keroyok/ /abaikan/ ini udah di lanjutin jangan bunuh aku aku masih mau nikah kak/? Anyway, makasih sudah review :3**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : di sini kan Kris agak-agak pervert gitu hehehe /senyum mesum/ /apaan ini/? Anyway, makasih sudah mau review :3**

**siscaMinstalove : hubungan SuLay? Masih menjadi rahasia author dan tuhan /plak/ Kaisoo moment nya di tunggu ya /tebar daleman suho/ anyway, makasih sudah mau review :3**

**RaRa Byun : huweeee T_T author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena gak bisa bales review u,u author bener-bener ngebut dan untuk chap ini author dapet waktu buat ngebales review :3 anyway, makasih sudah review :3**

**Untuk yang lain nya yang sudah review de el el, Syo sangat berterima kasih karena sudah mau nge-review dan menghabiskan sedikit waktu/? Untuk membawa ff ini T_T**

**Big Thanks To :**

**ajib44ff, diyayee, ViAnni07, RaRa Byun, AnjarW, AbigailWoo, kyeoptafadila, Haruka-Smstan, siscaMinstalove, ferinaref, Ira Putri, berlindia, Caffeine NL, RaikaAkane, Devil'sCrying419, ICE14, Baby Panda Zi Taoris EXOtics, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, PutriPootree, yingmyeonie, heeriztator**

**Mind To Review again? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stupid Promise – Chapter 5!**

**Author : fxsyo**

**CAST : Zhang Yi Xing**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Kim Jongin**

**De el el.**

**Halo, halo! Kembali bersama saya si author gajelas, Syo! /background lagu Growl/ /gak**

**Akhir nya Syo dapet sinyal buat ngepost ini ep ep. /sujud syukur/**

**Maap ya kalo misalnya ep ep ini alur nya kecepetan, gak jelas, bayak typo dan lain nya. **

**Syo sudah berusaha yang terbaik buat bikin ep ep ini. **

**Oke, daripada syo banyak omong mending kalian baca ep ep ini deh/?**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut cokelat lurus yang panjang berjalan keluar dari bandara _Incheon. _Yeoja itu tersenyum tipis seraya memandang orang-orang yang berdecak kagum melihat sosok diri nya yang begitu mempesona.

"tunggu lah aku." Gumam Yeoja itu pelan.

.

.

"tunggu lah aku, Kim Joonmyeon."

.

.

"aku akan mendapatkan mu kembali."

.

.

.

Yi Xing membanting tas ransel hijau nya ke ranjang. Ia berjalan menelusuri seluruh tempat di kamar hotel itu. Kebiasaan dari dulu ketika ia baru saja tiba di sebuah hotel.

"kau tidak berubah." Sebuah suara mengganggu kegiatan Yi Xing. namja berdimple itu merasakan urat di kepala nya berdenyut cepat.

"Kim Joonmyeon kau memalukan." Yi Xing mendengus. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah pintu kamar hotel mereka. **M-E-R-E-K-A.**

Oh, kenapa seorang Zhang Yi Xing bisa sekamar dengan Kim Joonmyeon yang menurutnya itu mesum dan menyebalkan?

Baiklah, kita akan melakukan _sedikit flashback._

.

.

.

Yi Xing tengah memandangi Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arah nya. "hei, kita sekamar!" seru Baekhyun antusiasis. Yi Xing mengeluh. "sial."

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alis. "kau bilang apa?" Yi Xing menggeleng cepat.

"baiklah. Berikan kunci kamar kita pada ku. Aku ingin istirahat duluan." Ujar Yi Xing. ia mengangkat tangan kanan nya. Meminta sebuah _kartu_**–** atau kunci, yang di genggam tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Ini." Baekhyun melempar kartu itu ke arah Yi Xing. dengan sigap, Yi Xing menangkap kartu itu walau sempat berterbangan ke sembarang arah karena benda itu begitu ringan.

"Xie Xie." Gumam Yi Xing. Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. "jangan mentang-mentang kau orang china lalu kau menggunakan bahasa china." Protes Baekhyun.

"hei ini adalah China, bukan Korea. Wajar bukan?" Yi Xing menyeringai. Baekhyun membuang muka.

Celana Baekhyun bergetar pelan. Namja manis itu dengan cepat mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana nya. Dahi Baekhyun mengerut ketika membaca sebuah pesan yang tertera di layar ponsel nya.

"Aku pergi sebentar. Kau tunggu sini." Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Yi Xing. ia hanya melongo.

.

.

.

Yi Xing memainkan kedua kaki di lantai. Ia bosan menunggu Baekhyun. Padahal kunci hotel sudah ada di tangan nya. Tetapi ia tidak tahu dimana kamar mereka atau nomor kamar mereka.

Yi Xing mendongak. Mencari-cari sosok Baekhyun yang mungkin saja mulai mendekati nya.

Tak lama, ia menangkap sosok Baekhyun. Tapi, ia mendesah kecewa. Baekhyun malah asyik berjalan dengan Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat menjauh. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Wajah Yi Xing berubah muram saat melihat sosok paling mesum**– **menurutnya, sedang berjalan sambil bersenandung ke arah nya. Dia Kim Joonmyeon.

"Halo." Sapa nya. Sebuah senyuman malaikat terukir di wajah tampan Joonmyeon. Yi Xing tidak terpesona sama sekali.

"apa mau mu?" keluh Yi Xing. nada bicara nya terdengar malas-malasan. Bahu nya yang semula tegap menjadi lemas.

"ayo ke kamar kita. Aku sudah lelah." Joonmyeon berjalan ke sebelah Yi Xing. ia merebahkan diri di sofa empuk yang di pakai untuk para tamu hotel.

"kamar kita?" Yi Xing menyerngitkan dahi. "bukan nya kau sekamar sama Chanyeol dan.. Oh!"

Yi Xing menggerutu pelan. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Baekhyun berjalan bersama Chanyeol. Ia juga tahu kenapa namja di sebelah nya ini mengaku sebagai 'teman' sekamar nya.

"kau licik, Kim Joonmyeon." Yi Xing pasrah. Ia memejamkan mata. Joonmyeon menarik sudut bibir nya. Menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Cepatlah masuk!" suruh Yi Xing. ia berjalan ke ranjang. Duduk di pinggiran nya. Tak lama, Joonmyeon berjalan masuk, ia melemparkan tas ransel biru milik nya sembarangan. Membuat Yi Xing menatap tidak suka.

"letakan tas mu itu baik-baik, Joonmyeon. Aku tidak suka melihat ruangan yang berantakan." Joonmyeon tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yi Xing. ia berlari kecil ke ranjang. Melompat ke atas ranjang empuk dan berguling di atas selimut yang menutupi ranjang itu.

Yi Xing menghela nafas panjang. Menurutnya, Kim Joonmyeon akan berubah menjadi kekanak-kanakan kalau bersama diri nya. _**Bahkan mesum. **_Sedangkan kalau ia sedang bersama orang lain, ia akan menjadi seseorang yang 'kalem, terlihat seperti malaikat, bijaksana dan lain nya.'

Yi Xing ingin mual saat memikirkan itu. Semua hanya lah omong kosong.

Yi Xing melirik ke belakang. Menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang asyik melepas kaus kaki biru langit nya. Ia melempar ke lantai, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

Yi Xing menatap horror kelakuan Joonmyeon barusan. Dasar jorok. Umpat Yi Xing dalam hati.

Suara bel menyadarkan Yi Xing. mungkin saja itu petugas yang mengantarkan koper milik nya dan Joonmyeon. Yi Xing pun melangkah kan kaki ke arah pintu.

.

.

.

Sehun terus menggeser posisi duduk. ia pun terkadang meringis kesakitan. Bokong nya terasa sangat nyeri.

Saat ia hendak membeli minuman di supermarket dekat hotel, ia melihat Luhan sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Wajah namja berambut cokelat caramel itu terlihat panik. Dan Sehun merasa kalau ia mungkin perlu membantu sunbae nya yang satu itu.

"Luhan... Sunbae?" Sehun bersuara.

Luhan mendongak. Ia melihat Sehun yang berdiri di sebelah nya. "Ada apa, Sehun-_ssi_?"

Sehun menghela nafas berat. "panggil aku Sehun saja. Dan, bagaimana bisa kau tahu nama ku?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, "tentu saja aku tahu. Karena... kau adalah hoobae ku?"

Sehun menepuk jidat. _Tentu saja. Aku adalah hoobae namja manis satu ini._

"kau sedang mencari sesuatu? Kulihat kau seperti orang kebingungan." Tanya Sehun. Luhan menggigit bibir bawah. "aku kehilangan dompet ku." Luhan menggerutu.

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. Ia menarik nafas. "baiklah, boleh aku ikut membantu?"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal. "aku takut merepotkan mu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "tidak merepotkan. Biar ku bantu."

Luhan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sehun."

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah mencari selama satu jam. Kedua nya terlihat lelah.

"Hyung! Kita istirahat dulu, ne?" seru Sehun yang berdiri agak jauh dari Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun berjalan ke sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di sebelah supermarket. Ia menyenderkan punggung nya. Luhan berlari kecil. Ia menghampiri namja berkulit putih susu itu. Lalu ikut duduk di sebelah nya.

"kau tidak haus, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan. Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Sehunnie? Ya, Lumayan. Kau sendiri Hyung?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia memainkan jemari-jemari nya. "sebenar nya, aku haus. Tapi, ya kau tahu kan.."

"Biar aku traktir." Sehun menyela. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun. "benarkah? Apa.. tidak merepotkan?"

Sehun mengacak rambut cokelat nya pelan. "kau ini Hyung, selalu berkata apa tidak merepotkan. Sudah tenang saja. Tunggu di sini, arraseo?" Luhan tidak sempat menjawab.

Sehun sudah beranjak dan berjalan ke dalam supermarket. Luhan menghela nafas.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun kembali dengan kedua tangan yang penuh.

Tangan kiri nya memegang botol berisi jus strawberry sedangkan tangan kanan nya memegang kaleng minuman berisi cola.

"em.. hyung, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka jadi.. ini.." Sehun menyerahkan botol berisi jus strawberry itu. Luhan mengulurkan tangan. Menerima botol itu dari Sehun.

"Terima kasih." Luhan tersenyum manis.

Tak sengaja, Luhan menyenggol kaleng minuman milik Sehun. Air berwarna kecoklatan mengalir dari dalam kaleng itu. Membasahi lantai sekitar supermarket.

"M-mian, Sehun! Aku tidak sengaja..." Luhan merutuki kebodohan nya sendiri. Bisa-bisa nya ia menyenggol minuman Sehun.

Sehun menatap lantai di bawah nya yang kini sudah basah. "ah, tidak apa hyung. Aku bisa beli lagi." Ujar Sehun seraya menepuk bahu Luhan pelan.

"Ah, ya.." Luhan bangkit. Ia ingin membuang botol minuman nya yang sudah kosong. Tetapi, ia malah terpeleset dan..

.

.

.

"Hyung! Hati-hati!"

.

.

.

Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan. Sehun terjatuh. Luhan menindih tubuh kurus nya. Bokong Sehun mendarat dengan keras. "AW!" pekik Sehun.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. Ia menatap wajah Sehun yang berada di bawah nya. Ia membulatkan mata. "Sehun-ah! Gwenchana?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Tangan kanan nya mengusap bokong nya berkali-kali. "S..sakit.."

.

Sehun memijit pelipis nya. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat nya blushing parah. Wajah Luhan begitu dekat dengan wajah nya.

Pintu kamar Sehun di ketuk. Namja kurus itu beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat di buka, hal pertama yang Sehun lihat adalah wajah Luhan.

Wajah Luhan begitu manis. Ada rona merah di pipi nya. Mungkin dia malu karena kejadian barusan. Oh, lupakan.

"Sehunnie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan. Bibir tipis Luhan sedikit bergetar.

Sehun menyenderkan tubuh nya di ambang pintu. "Tidak hyung." Sehun membuang muka. "bokong ku sakit." Ia mengeluh.

Luhan menyembunyikan kedua tangan di balik punggung. "Maaf kan aku dan..." Luhan menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. "terima kasih."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "sama-sama."

Luhan memainkan kaki nya. Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, Hyung?"

Luhan mengangkat kepala. "em.. sebagai balasan nya, aku akan melakukan apa pun yang Sehunnie mau.." nada bicara Luhan memelan di akhir. Sehun menaikan sebelah alis.

"benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"kalau begitu seharian ini tolong temani aku."

.

.

.

Joonmyeon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar. Rambut hitam nya sedikit basah. Ia tidak memakai atasan. Hanya memakai boxer bergambar... _balon._

Yi Xing menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Wajah nya memerah. "Kim Joonmyeon pakai celana mu!" Yi Xing protes. Ia melemparkan sebuah buku tebal ke arah Joonmyeon. Sigap, namja berambut hitam itu menangkap nya.

"celana ku ada di koper." Ujar Joonmyeon santai. Ia mengamati sampul buku milik Yi Xing yang berada di tangan nya. "kau menyukai novel?"

Yi Xing tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu. Ia malah bertanya balik pada Joonmyeon. "lalu, Celana mu yang tadi kemana?" tanya Yi Xing sebal.

Joonmyeon melangkahkan kaki ke ranjang. Ia baring di atas nya.

"tadi aku berniat ingin membasahi rambut ku saja di tempat shower. Tetapi aku menyalakan air nya terlalu deras sehingga celana ku ikut basah."

Yi Xing memutar bola mata malas. "celana mu dimana sekarang?"

Joonmyeon menyeringai. "aku letakan di wastafel. Aku yakin pasti kau tidak akan suka."

Yi Xing mendengus. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat celana jeans milik Joonmyeon yang basah dan memenuhi wastafel. Lantai kamar mandi itu juga banjir. Cermin di kamar mandi itu mengembun, dan ada tulisan yang tertera disana.

'Huang Yi Xing. You're mine.'

Wajah Yi Xing memanas. Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi keras. Ia membalikan badan dan terkejut. Joonmyeon sudah berdiri di belakang nya sejak tadi.

Joonmyeon bersiul. "karya ku sudah ketahuan." Joonmyeon menarik pinggang Yi Xing. tidak ada jarak lagi di antara tubuh mereka.

"karya apa?" Yi Xing mendorong bahu Joonmyeon kuat sehingga kedua nya terlepas sekarang.

"Yang di cermin." Joonmyeon menaik-turunkan alis nya genit. Yi Xing merasa mual sekarang.

"oh, ayolah.."

_Drtt... Drtt.._

Ponsel Yi Xing bergetar. Yi Xing segera berlari kecil ke arah meja kecil di sebelah ranjang. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih menaik-turunkan alis nya. Ia menatap layar ponsel nya sebentar. nama Wu Yi Fan tertera di sana. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?"

"_setidak nya katakan 'halo' dulu sebelum bertanya."_

Yi Xing menghela nafas. "Halo. Dan ada apa? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Yi Fan tertawa di seberang sana. _"Kau lucu, Huang Yi Xing."_

Yi Xing mencibir. "Terserah."

"_Hei, bersiaplah. Kita akan ke __**Window of the World **__sebentar lagi."_

"_**Window of the World**_?" Yi Xing mengerutkan dahi.

"_Ya. Kau kira kita akan ke laut? Kau mau memancing ikan tuna?"_

"Tidak. Baiklah, aku bersiap sekarang."

Yi Xing menutup panggilan dari Yi Fan. Ia melemparkan ponsel nya ke ranjang.

"dari siapa?" Joonmyeon menyembul dari balik dinding dekat kamar mandi. Yi Xing melirik ponsel nya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

"dari Yi Fan. Kita di suruh bersiap-siap. Ia mengajak kita untuk pergi ke _**Window of the World**_."

Joonmyeon bersiul. "apakah aku harus menyuruh mu untuk memakai _pakaian penari wanita india?_"

Yi Xing melotot. Ia melemparkan bantal ke wajah Joonmyeon. "Aku ini namja, idiot!"

.

.

.

.

Yi Xing merenggangkan kedua tangan ke atas. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus tipis berwarna putih dan tidak memiliki lengan. Ia juga mengenakan celana selutut berwarna cokelat pudar. Yi Xing juga membawa tas ransel berwarna cream.

Di samping nya, ada Joonmyeon yang mengenakan kemeja biru. Lengan panjang kemeja itu ia gulung sampai siku. Kancing paling atas ia biarkan terbuka. Joonmyeon juga menggunakan jeans hitam panjang.

Yi Xing melirik ke arah Joonmyeon. Apa namja mesum itu tidak kepanasan menggunakan kemeja dan celana panjang? _Hell!_

Lihatlah, cuaca China saat ini sangat _panas._ Matahari bersinar sangat terik. Panas nya begitu menyengat. Seperti _neraka yang bocor. _Begitulah kata Baekhyun kalau ia kepanasan.

Oh ya, tentang Baekhyun**– **Yi Xing belum melihat namja imut itu sejak mereka tiba di hotel. Seperti nya teman satu nya itu sekarang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Park Chanyeol. Sekarang.

Yi Xing menggelengkan kepala cepat. Membuyarkan lamunan. Ia melirik ke Joonmyeon lagi. Kini namja itu tengah sibuk mengipasi diri nya sendiri dengan kipas bergambar beruang. Entah ia dapat dari mana...

"kau memalukan, Kim Joonmyeon.." Yi Xing berdecak pelan. Joonmyeon cengar-cengir. "aku kepanasan, kau tahu." Ia menarik tas ransel biru nya, lalu membuka tas itu.

Joonmyeon mengaduk-aduk isi tas milik nya, ia mengeluarkan topi berwarna putih. Joonmyeon mengenakan topi itu. "setidak nya hari ini kulit ku tidak berubah menjadi seperti Jongin." Joonmyeon melangkah pergi. Menyusul rombongan yang sudah berada di depan. Yi Xing menghela nafas berat.

Joonmyeon berlari ke arah Jongdae. Ia merangkul pundak namja bersuara emas itu kuat. Jongdae buru-buru mendorong Joonmyeon menjauh karena merasa sesak.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongdae memutar bola mata malas. Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar. "aku merindukan sahabat ku yang berwajah kotak ini**." **Joonmyeon tertawa keras. Jongdae memukul bahu Joonmyeon pelan. "sialan."

Namja berpipi chubby menghampiri Joonmyeon dan Jongdae. Di tangan kanan nya ada payung berwarna merah yang masih tertutup rapi.

"Jongdae-ah, ayo kita pakai payung bersama." Minseok**– **namja berpipi chubby itu, tersenyum manis. Wajah Jongdae memerah.

"baiklah, Kim Joonmyeon. Aku ingin _ber-__**mesra-mesraan**_ bersama kekasih ku. Kau, pergi sana." Jongdae mendorong punggung Joonmyeon menjauh. Joonmyeon mendelik kesal.

"terserah kau saja. Lagi pula aku juga sudah punya kekasih!" seru Joonmyeon. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya pada ke segala arah. Mata nya menangkap Yi Xing yang sedang berjalan bersama Kyungsoo.

"Yi Xing _Chagiya~!_" Joonmyeon berteriak. Ia lagi-lagi berlari ke arah Yi Xing. Namja berdimple itu terkejut ketika mendengar panggilan Joonmyeon.

"A-apa?" Yi Xing bergidik ngeri saat melihat seringai Joonmyeon.

"hari ini, kau harus menjadi kekasih ku."

_**Di sisi lain...**_

"Park Chanyeol! Tunggu aku!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring. Ia kini sedang mengejar Chanyeol yang entah**–** berlari ke sembarang arah.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun menggerutu kesal. "Arraseo! Kalau itu mau mu, Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun melangkah kan kaki-kaki pendek nya. Ia mulai berlari cepat.

Chanyeol berlari ke sebuah pohon besar dan tinggi. Ia bersembunyi di balik nya. Mengintip Byun Baekhyun yang**– sudah mencuri hati nya– **sedang berlari mencari diri nya.

Chanyeol terkekeh-kekeh saat melihat ekspresi kesal Baekhyun. Sesekali namja imut itu menghentakan kaki kesal.

"Park Chanyeol! Keluarlah!" seru Baekhyun. Nada bicara nya terdengar putus asa. Deru nafas Baekhyun juga tidak beraturan karena lelah.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap Chanyeol yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia menarik sudut bibir nya. "ketemu kau.."

Baekhyun berlari kencang ke arah pohon itu. Ia tidak menyadari kalau di depan nya ada batu yang lumayan besar. Baekhyun terkena batu itu. Ia terjatuh cukup keras. Baekhyun sedikit memekik.

"Akh!"

Chanyeol terkejut. Ia segera mengintip dari balik pohon. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang memegangi lutut nya. Cairan merah merembes di bagian lutut, mengotori celana jeans panjang milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, Gwenchana?!" Chanyeol terlihat panik dan khawatir. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. Ia kembali merintih kesakitan.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menggedong Baekhyun ala bridal style. Baekhyun tersentak. "Chanyeol, turunkan aku!" Baekhyun mengeluh. Rona merah muncul di wajah manis Baekhyun.

"aku yakin kau tidak bisa jalan. Dan ini semua salah ku. Jadi, biarkan aku merawat mu selama kaki mu ini masih sakit, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke tempat penjualan souvenir di luar _**Window of The World. **_Baekhyun menyerngit bingung. "kenapa kita ke tempat souvenir?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "biasa nya mereka menjual baju atau celana.. kau harus mengganti celana mu, Byun. Atau kau akan menikmati liburan mu hari ini dengan celana yang ternodai."

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi. "baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Kini, kedua belas namja itu tengah berkeliling di _**Window of The World. **_Salah satu _theme park _terkenal di Shenzhen, China.

"Luhannie Hyung, kita ke tempat replika menara _eiffel _ne?" Sehun berseru. Ia segera menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari rombongan.

Luhan pasrah. "Arraseo."

Jongdae mendekap pinggang Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok membawa payung di tangan kiri nya. Wajah Namja berpipi chubby itu terus memerah karena Jongdae sering mengecup pipi nya mesra.

Yi Fan menatap Jongdae sebal. Ia mendengus. Ingin sekali ia bermesra-mesraan bersama Zi Tao. Tetapi, kekasih nya itu malah sibuk memeluk boneka panda yang ia belikan ketika mereka baru saja tiba di China. Mulai detik itu, Yi Fan menyesal telah membelikan Zi Tao sebuah boneka panda.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang menggendong namja berwajah imut ala bridal style. Itu Baekhyun. Sekarang ia hanya menggunakan kaus berlengan pendek berwarna putih, ada tulisan _**Window of The World **_di tengah nya. Baekhyun juga sudah mengganti celana nya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek di atas lutut.

Luka Baekhyun pun sudah di obati dan di baluti perban.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangan nya di leher Chanyeol.

"aku mau lihat miniature _Taj Mahal_, Yeollie." Pinta Baekhyun dengan nada imut. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Arraseo. Kajja!" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi menjauhi rombongan.

Jongdae yang mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutar bola mata. Ia pun tidak mau kalah.

"Minseok Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Jongdae mengecup pipi Minseok sekilas. Minseok terkekeh pelan. "aku mau melihat replika _candi borobudur_!" ujar Minseok antusiasis. Jongdae gemas. Ia mencubit pipi Minseo pelan.

"baiklah. Ayo, hyung." Jongdae menggenggam tangan milik Minseok. Kedua nya pergi dari rombongan sekarang.

Sekarang, hanya tersisa Yi Xing, Joonmyeon, Yi Fan, Zi Tao, Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Yi Xing menggembung kan pipi kesal. Sesekali ia menendang angin-angin yang tidak bersalah. Tunggu, sejak kapan angin bisa di tendang?

Di sebelah nya, Ada Joonmyeon yang sibuk merangkul pundak Yi Xing. ia terus tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau kemana, Chagiya?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada menggoda. Yi Xing ingin melompat dari atas replika menara _pisa _rasa nya.

"aku mau jalan-jalan saja." Jawab Yi Xing ketus. Joonmyeon tertawa. Ia melihat sebuah mini bus**– **_mobil tour mungkin_**–** yang terparkir di dekat globe besar.

Joonmyeon segera menarik tangan Yi Xing. "kita berkeliling saja menggunakan itu." Joonmyeon menunjuk mini bus yang ia lihat tadi.

Mini bus itu tidak menggunakan atap tenda. Ada tiga kursi panjang di sana. Satu di depan, tengah dan belakang. Tidak ada jendela di sana. Mungkin agar para pengunjung yang mengendarai itu bisa melihat pemandangan di sini dengan leluasa.

Joonmyeon menghampiri stan kecil yang terletak di dekat mini bus itu. Ia menyewa salah satu mini bus di sana.

Setelah menyewa, Joonmyeon kembali menghampiri Yi Xing. "Ayo, kita berkeliling di sini." Joonmyeon menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang. "Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo-ya! Kalian mau ikut tidak?"

Kedua namja itu mengangguk bersama. Mereka berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon dan Yi Xing.

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahi. Ia merasa ada yang kurang. "Hei, dimana Yi Fan dan Zi Tao?" tanya Joonmyeon bingung.

Yi Fan menyeringai lebar. Ia telah berhasil mencuri perhatian Zi Tao! Akhirnya, ia tidak di acuhkan lagi seperti tadi.

Sekarang, kedua nya sedang berada di dekat replika _pyramids_. Zi Tao terus merengek untuk melihat replika itu.

"gege, apa isi _pyramids _itu?" tanya Zi Tao. Ia menarik ujung kemeja hitam Yi Fan terus-menerus. Yi Fan mengelus rambut halus Zi Tao lembut.

"gege tidak tahu, Panda. Gege belum pernah masuk ke dalam _pyramids._"

Zi Tao mempoutkan bibir. "pokok nya gege harus tahu!" Zi Tao menyeret Yi Fan mendekat dengan replika _pyramids _yang lumayan besar.

Zi Tao menunjuk ke arah replika. "sekarang gege lihat isi nya dari luar."

Yi Fan menggeleng. "tidak bisa, panda."

Zi Tao menggerutu. "pokoknya, harus bisa! Kalau tidak bisa, Tao tidak mau tidur sama gege!" Zi Tao menjulurkan lidah. Yi Fan mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, panda..."

.

.

.

.

.

Yi Xing terus mengibaskan kedua tangan nya di dekat wajah. Keringat terus bercucuran dari pelipis. Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah dan panas. Yi Xing menyesal sudah menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan.

Yi Xing melirik ke namja tampan yang duduk di sebelah nya. Keadaan nya lebih parah. Dan itu membuat Yi Xing ingin tertawa keras.

Di tangan kanan Joonmyeon ada kipas terbuat dari plastik. Sedangkan tangan kiri nya sibuk mengusap keringat di wajah nya menggunakan handuk kecil.

Kemeja nya sudah cukup basah. Celana nya pun ia gulung sampai bawah lutut. Sesekali Ia mengeluh karena panas.

Yi Xing akhirnya tertawa keras. "siapa suruh kau menggunakan baju seperti itu." Ujar Yi Xing dengan nada mengejek.

Joonmyeon terkekeh. "setidak nya kulit ku tidak menjadi seperti Jongin."

Jongin yang duduk di kursi belakang Joonmyeon mencibir kesal. Ia memukul kepala hyung nya itu dengan botol air yang sudah kosong.

Joonmyeon menoleh ke belakang. "kau kenapa sih?" Joonmyeon protes. Jongin mendengus. "harus nya aku yang berbicara seperti itu hyung!"

Joonmyeon menjitak kepala Jongin keras. Namja berkulit tan itu merintih kesakitan. Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Jongin tertawa pelan melihat kelakukan kakak beradik itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Jongin mendesis kesal saat menyadari Kyungsoo yang menertawai diri nya. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"kau terlihat lucu, Jongin." Kyungsoo kembali tertawa. Jongin langsung merangkul bahu Kyungsoo erat dan mengacak rambut nya. Kyungsoo meronta. "lepaskan aku, Kim Jongin! Kau bau!"

Jongin memutar bola mata malas. "enak saja, aku ini tidak bau!"

Joonmyeon tertawa lepas. Yi Xing tersenyum tipis. Ia menyukai suasana ini. Terasa begitu... hangat.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**Huaaaaaa! Gimana chap ini? Gak jelas? Absurd? Kecepatan alur nya? Pasti T_T /nangis di pojokan/**

**Maaf ya, syo lagi gabisa balas review, soalnya sinyal di rumah lagi rusak /injekin laptop/ /di gampar/**

**Oh ya, Syo minta saran dong. Itu yeoja cocok nya siapa ya?**

**Tiffany or Krystal?**

**Mereka berdua sebenarnya bias aku huweee T3T entah kenapa lagi pengen aja masukin salah satu dari mereka/?**

**Saranin ya, para readers _-_**

**Syo juga berterima kasih untuk para readers setia yang masih setia membaca ff gaje Syo/?**

**Oke last,**

**Mind to Review? :3**


	6. Chapter 6 - Side Story

**Stupid Promise – Chapter 6 – ( Side Story )**

**Author : fxsyo**

**CAST : Zhang Yi Xing**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Kim Jongin**

**De el el.**

**Special Side Story just for you guys!**

**Happy Reading! :3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mengetuk pensil milik nya berkali-kali di meja. Ia menggerutu pelan.

Namja itu sekarang sedang berada di sekolah nya. SM Elementary School. Joonmyeon adalah murid SD kelas 4 tahun ini.

Rambut Joonmyeon hitam dan terlihat sedikit berantakan. Dasi merah nya pun sudah ia lepas. Joonmyeon hanya mengenakan seragam putih dan celana hitam panjang.

Hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolah. Dan Joonmyeon benci itu. Ia ingin cepat pulang. Mengerjai ayah nya dengan cara meletakan laba-laba di toilet, memakan nasi sambil berjalan lalu dengan sengaja makan secara berhamburan. Agar Jongdae yang suka bermain di rumah nya itu terkena jebakan. Bahkan teman-teman nya yang lain.

Merakit _lego _bersama Zi Tao dan Jongin. Bermain bola basket atau bola sepak bersama Yi Fan. Atau mungkin...

Bermain mobil-mobilan dengan Yi Xing?

Yi Xing. namja itu sering sekali _menempel _dengan diri nya.

Oh, mungkin jika mereka bermain petak umpet, Joonmyeon akan mengajak Yi Xing bersembunyi sama-sama.

Dan kalau saja, _ehem.._misalnya kedua orang tua mereka menjodohkan anak mereka, pasti Yi Xing akan di jodohkan dengan Joonmyeon.

Kenapa?

Karena,

Mereka itu terlihat sangat serasi.

Walaupun Yi Xing tidak sepintar Joonmyeon, dan banyak kekurangan yang ia miliki, Yi Xing _selalu _terlihat serasi jika ia bersama dengan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon cengar-cengir. Pensil yang ia pegang nyaris patah. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan kalau sudah memikirkan tentang Yi Xing.

Bagaimana jika ketika namja berdimple itu membuat kue, dan orang pertama yang ia tawarkan adalah diri nya.

Dimana namja berdimple itu selalu mengajak diri nya untuk bermain mobil-mobilan bersama. Yah, walaupun terkadang ia harus bermain dengan Jongdae, ia akan memilih untuk menggunakan mobil-mobilan milik nya.

Lalu, ketika ia terlihat sangan antusiasis dengan karya-karya yang ia buat.

Yi Xing selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bila berada di dekat nya. Begitu pula dengan Joonmyeon. Ia merasa...

Bisa menjadi diri nya sendiri.

Tak terasa bel tanda pulang berdering nyaring. Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon memasukan buku tulis serta pensil nya yang sudah terpisah menjadi dua ke dalam tas.

Ia pun segera melesat keluar kelas.

Saat melewati kelas 5, ia melihat Yi Fan**– **teman dekat nya, sedang asyik membaca buku. Namja jangkung itu belum pulang. Ia terkadang terkikik pelan. Joonmyeon meyipitkan mata. Berusaha melihat cover buku itu.

Joonmyeon mendengus malas. Rupa nya teman baik nya itu sedang asyik membaca komik.

Joonmyeon ragu-ragu masuk kedalam kelas 5 yang terasa asing di mata nya. Ia menghampiri Yi Fan yang duduk di meja paling depan.

"Yi Fan.." panggil Joonmyeon.

Yi Fan mengangkat kepala dari bacaan di depan nya. Ia menyerngit.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah ku?"

Joonmyeon memijit pelipis pelan. Kepala nya pusing.

"sekolah _ku?_ Hei! Aku juga bersekolah di sini, Naga idiot!"

Yi Fan menepuk dahi nya pelan. "aku baru ingat."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yi Fan kembali sibuk membaca komik. Joonmyeon menghentakan kaki kesal. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Yi Fan yang masih sibuk dengan dunia komik milik nya.

Joonmyeon berjalan di koridor. Sekolah mulai terlihat sepi. Ia pun menuruni tangga, menuju ke lantai satu.

Saat sudah berada di koridor lantai satu, ia melihat Yi Xing yang sedang membersihkan kaca luar kelas 3. Raut wajah namja berdimple itu terlihat serius.

Joonmyeon terkekeh-kekeh. Ia melangkah kan kaki pelan-pelan agar Yi Xing tidak menyadari kehadiran nya.

Yi Xing menggunakan kursi sebagai pijakan. Tubuh anak itu masih pendek. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Joonmyeon sudah berdiri di belakang nya.

Joonmyeon perlahan mengangkat kedua tangan, mendekap pinggang ramping Yi Xing.

Yi Xing tersentak. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Joonmyeon yang memeluk pinggang nya. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Joonmyeon hyung..."

Joonmyeon mengecup telinga Yi Xing sekilas. Yi Xing tertawa geli. "kau sedang apa, Yi Xing-ah?" tanya Joonmyeon. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"aku sedang membersihkan kelas, Hyung. Hari ini aku ada jadwal piket."

"aku boleh ikut membantu tidak?" tawar Joonmyeon. Wajah Yi Xing memerah. Entah karena apa.

"tidak merepotkan, Hyung?" tanya Yi Xing. ia mulai memainkan ujung seragam nya yang sudah berantakan.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut. "tentu saja tidak."

Yi Xing melompat turun dari kursi. Membuat diri nya terlepas dari dekapan Joonmyeon. Ia berlari ke dalam kelas dan kembali dengan sapu di tangan kanan nya.

"Hyung, bantu aku membersihkan depan kelas ya?" pinta Yi Xing. Joonmyeon menganggukan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai membersihkan kelas, Joonmyeon dan Yi Xing pulang bersama. Jarak sekolah mereka pun tak jauh dari rumah. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja.

Kedua nya terus tertawa lepas karena lelucon yang mereka lontarkan. Sesekali Joonmyeon mencubit pipi Yi Xing karena gemas. Wajah Yi Xing memanas.

"Yi Xing-ah, pulang nanti ke rumah ku ya?" ajak Joonmyeon. Yi Xing mengangguk. "pasti! Tapi, kalau umma ngizinin ya."

Joonmyeon menggembungkan pipi karena mendengar jawaban Yi Xing yang tidak pasti. Yi Xing mengacak rambut Joonmyeon pelan.

"hyung kalau mau kau saja yang ke rumah ku. Bagaimana?" Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar. Ia menganggukan kepala antusiasis. Yi Xing terkikik melihat reaksi Joonmyeon.

Tak terasa kedua nya sudah berada di depan rumah Joonmyeon. Yi Xing melambaikan tangan. "Hyung, aku tunggu di rumah ya!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yi Xing membalikan badan. Berlari ke rumah besar yang tak jauh dari rumah nya. Joonmyeon menarik nafas. Ia membuka pagar rumah dan berjalan memasuki halaman depan rumah nya yang luas.

Joonmyeon memencet bel di samping pintu berkali-kali. Terdengar suara nyonya Kim dari dalam rumah. Derap kaki nya mulai terdengar.

Pintu pun terbuka, "Joonmyeon-ah! Bisa kah kau memencet bel hanya satu kali? Ibu mu ini sedang repot!" protes nyonya Kim ketika melihat wajah anak nya yang tersenyum lebar.

Joonmyeon mengangkat bahu, ia langsung melangkahkan kaki ke arah kamar milik nya dan Jongin. Tidak mempedulikan protesan umma nya. Nyonya Kim menghela nafas. Ia menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat kelakuan anak nya yang satu itu.

Buru-buru Joonmyeon mengganti pakaian. Seragam putih nya ia buang ke sembarang arah. Celana hitam nya pun ia lempar ke ranjang sehingga mengenai Jongin yang sedang asyik bermain game online di laptop milik tuan Kim. Jongin terkejut karena tiba-tiba sebuah celana melayang ke arah kepala nya. "Hyung!" pekik Jongin. Ia menarik celana itu kasar dan membuang nya ke lantai. Joonmyeon menoleh. "apa?"

Jongin menutup laptop, ia menatap hyung nya itu dengan tatapan kesal. "jangan melempar celana sembarangan!" Joonmyeon memutar bola mata malas. "bukan aku yang melempar celana itu."

Jongin yang masih kecil pun dengan mudah nya percaya perkataan Joonmyeon barusan. Ia merinding. "lalu, itu siapa?"

Joonmyeon menyeringai. Mengerjai adik nya adalah salah satu kegiatan yang _wajib_ ia lakukan setiap hari. "mungkin Yi Fan. Kau tahu kan jika Yi Fan memelihara naga..." Joonmyeon berbisik. Jongin membulatkan mata. "N-naga?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Mata Jongin berbinar. "aku ingin melihat nya hyung!" teriak Jongin antusiasis. Joonmyeon sigap menutup telinga.

"Ya!" Joonmyeon memukul kepala Jongin keras. "jangan berteriak, bodoh!"

Jongin cemberut. Ia mengusap puncak kepala nya berkali-kali. Pukulan Joonmyeon barusan begitu menyakitkan.

Joonmyeon mendengus. "Sudahlah, aku ingin pergi ke rumah Yi Xing dulu." Joonmyeon meraih kenop pintu. Ia membuka dan menutup nya kembali. Samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan Jongin dan suara gaduh dari dalam kamar. Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala.

Joonmyeon berjalan menuju dapur sebentar. Meminta izin kepada umma nya untuk bermain di rumah Yi Xing siang ini. Setelah mendapat izin, ia berlari ke luar rumah.

Joonmyeon berlari tergesa-gesa menuju rumah besar yang persis terletak di depan rumah Yi Fan. Ia membuka pagar rumah itu, kemudian menekan bel di sebelah pintu. Tak lama, terdengar derap kaki yang lumayan nyaring dari dalam. Pintu terbuka lebar.

"Oh! Joonmyeon hyung!" seru Zi Tao. "dimana Jongin?" tanya nya. Joonmyeon mengangkat bahu. "mana Yi Xing?"

Zi Tao membalikan badan. Menunjuk ke arah sofa cokelat di ruang tengah. Di atas sofa itu, seorang namja berdimple sedang berbaring sambil memegang komik. Ia membaca komik dengan wajah serius namun terlihat lucu di mata Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon terkikik melihat ekspresi Yi Xing.

"Ayo Hyung masuk!" Zi Tao menarik bahu Joonmyeon. Memaksa namja itu masuk ke dalam. Sebelum menutup pintu, Zi Tao mendapati Jongin yang melambaikan tangan ke arah nya dari depan rumah.

Zi Tao segera menghampiri namja berkulit tan itu.

Joonmyeon berjalan ke arah Yi Xing yang tengah asyik membaca komik. Ia mengelus rambut Yi Xing lembut. Yi Xing mengangkat kepala. Di lihat nya wajah Joonmyeon yang begitu dekat dengan wajah nya. Yi Xing tersenyum malu.

"Hyung, kau sudah datang." Ujar Yi Xing pelan. Joonmyeon mengangguk. Yi Xing mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. memberi tempat untuk Joonmyeon agar namja itu tidak terus-terusan berdiri.

Joonmyeon merebahkan tubuh nya di sofa. Ia mendekap bahu Yi Xing. "hari ini kita mau bermain apa?" tanya Joonmyeon. Yi Xing memiringkan kepala. Berfikir sebentar.

Joonmyeon mencubit hidung Yi Xing gemas. "Ah!" Yi Xing menepuk sebelah tangan. Joonmyeon tersentak. "bagaimana kalau kita bermain di halaman belakang?" ujar Yi Xing semangat. Joonmyeon tersenyum. "baiklah. Asal aku bisa bersama mu itu tidak apa."

Yi Xing cengar-cengir. Wajah nya sudah memerah padam. Joonmyeon berdiri. Ia menggenggam tangan Yi Xing erat. "Ayo.."

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah tangan. Membersihkan poni Yi Xing yang jatuh ke wajah. Kini ia dapat menatap mata jernih Yi Xing.

Kedua nya sedang duduk di celah-celah pohon _ek_ yang tidak cukup besar. "Yi Xing-ah..." panggil Joonmyeon. Yi Xing menoleh.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita berlibur ke pantai? Besok hari sabtu dan kita libur." Yi Xing memegang dagu. Ia menganggukan kepala cepat. "tapi ajak yang lain ya?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin bersama mu, Yi Xing. kita berdua saja." Yi Xing mempoutkan bibir nya imut. "Lalu, siapa mengantar?"

Joonmyeon merangkul pundak Yi Xing erat. "tentu saja aku." Ujar Joonmyeon santai. Yi Xing meraih tangan Joonmyeon dan melepasnya dari pundak. "Memang nya Hyung bisa menyetir?" tanya Yi Xing penasaran. Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja."

Yi Xing bangkit dari duduk. "aku tidak percaya sama hyung!" Yi Xing menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Ia memalingkan wajah. Joonmyeon terkekeh. Ia pun ikut berdiri. Memeluk pinggang Yi Xing dari belakang.

"aku minta umma untuk mengantarkan kita." Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut. Yi Xing membalikan badan. Menatap wajah Joonmyeon yang menurutnya terlihat sangat tampan sekarang.

"Bena**–"**

"Kalian mau kemana?!" seru Jongin. Namja berkulit tan itu berdiri di depan pintu pembatas antara Rumah dan halaman belakang. Joonmyeon mendengus kesal.

Yi Xing menoleh ke arah Jongin. Mata nya berbinar-binar. "kami ingin ke pantai besok! Kalian mau ikut tidak?"

Yi Fan menggeser tubuh Jongin kesamping. Ia berjalan mendekati Yi Xing. "pantai?" Yi Xing menggangguk singkat. "aku mau." Kata Yi Fan lalu. Joonmyeon memijat pelipis.

"Aku juga mauuuuu!" seru Zi Tao antusiasis. Namja bermata panda itu berdiri di sebelah Jongin. "Aku juga mau ikut." Jongdae muncul di balik tubuh Jongin dan Zi Tao. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

Joonmyeon menghentakan kaki kesal. Rencana nya untuk _kencan_ besok malah hancur dan tidak sesuai dengan rencana. Padahal ia sudah merencana kan ini sejak sebulan yang lalu.

"Joonmyeon hyung? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yi Xing seraya mendekap pipi Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibir nya. Yi Fan yang melihat itu sontak memukul kepala Joonmyeon menggunakan komik yang ia bawa. Joonmyeon meringis pelan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" marah Joonmyeon. Yi Fan memutar bola mata malas. "kau terlihat menjijikan, Kim Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon menjulurkan lidah. "terserah!"

Yi Xing menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakukan kedua teman nya. ia pun mengelus kepala Joonmyeon pelan. Berusaha mengurangi sakit di kepala Joonmyeon.

"Sudah lah Hyung, Yi Fan memang begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yi Fan terlihat sedang menendang pasir ke arah celana Joonmyeon. Ia terkekeh-kekeh. Joonmyeon melemparkan kerang ke wajah Yi Fan. Namja tinggi itu menatap Joonmyeon kesal.

Jongdae terus tertawa nyaring melihat kelakuan Joonmyeon dan Yi Fan. Minseok yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Jongdae buru-buru melerai kedua nya.

"hei, berhenti berkelahi seperti anak TK! Kalian itu sudah besar!" Minseok protes. Ia menarik Yi Fan dan Jongdae menjauh. Joonmyeon menaik-turunkan alis nya ketika Yi Fan meilirik nya sekilas. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Joonmyeon hyung.."

Joonmyeon membalikan badan. Sesaat wajah Joonmyeon memerah.

Tubuh Yi Xing sangat putih bersih dan mulus. Ia hanya menggunakan celana longgar selutut yang terlihat nyaman. Angin berhembus mengenai rambut hitam halus nya. Terpaan sinar matahari membuat wajah nya semakin...

Cantik.

Joonmyeon menelan ludah. Oh, ayolah. Ia hanyalah seorang anak _kecil _yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Dari mana pikiran mesum mu itu muncul, hah?

Mungkin karena ia pernah tidak sengaja memergoki kakak kelas nya bernama Hyuk Jae sedang asyik menonton video _yadong._

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala. Menepis pikiran _mesum_ yang sempat hinggap di otak nya. sadarlah Joonmyeon! Kau ini masih anak di bawah umur! Bagaimana bisa pikiran mu bisa mencapai taraf seorang dewasa huh?

_Mungkin ini yang di sebut takdir..._

Bicara apa kau, Kim Joonmyeon.

Namja itu mengacak rambut frustasi. Yi Xing menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

Joonmyeon tersentak. "T-tidak apa-apa." Jawab Joonmyeon kaku. Yi Xing menganggukan kepala. "kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain hyung!"

Yi Xing menarik tangan Joonmyeon ke pinggiran air pantai. Setelah sampai, Yi Xing melepas tangan Joonmyeon. Namja berdimple itu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik mencari kerang di perairan pantai.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Yi Xing. Kyungsoo menoleh. "Oh, Yi Xing hyung? Dimana Yi Fan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Yi Xing mengangkat bahu.

Joonmyeon terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik Yi Xing. sesekali ia menelan ludah ketika melihat tubuh Yi Xing yang terciprat air laut. _Pemandangan indah..._

Joonmyeon menampar pipi nya keras-keras. Membuat kulit wajah nya berubah menjadi warna merah. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Joonmyeon sadarlah!_

Joonmyeon merinding. Apa jangan-jangan ia ini adalah jelmaan ahjussi berkumis cepak(?) yang suka minum bir dan berubah menjadi mesum?

Atau jangan-jangan umma nya ini memalsukan umur Joonmyeon karena diri nya tidak pernah bertambah tinggi?

Itu tidak mungkin! Joonmyeon masih muda! Masih polos, tampan, genius dan...

Dan apa?

Polos? Bohong besar.

Joonmyeon kini memukul wajah nya keras-keras. Ia merasa bodoh. Perang dengan batin sendiri. Berbicara sendiri. Oh, ia memang sudah terlihat bodoh**–**_**berbeda?**_ kalau memikirkan tentang Yi Xing.

"Hyung!" seruan Yi Xing barusan menyadarkan nya. "Ya?" sahut Joonmyeon.

Yi Xing mengangkat tangan. Menunjuk hidung Joonmyeon yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"D-darah hyung!" pekik Yi Xing panik. Kyungsoo ikut menoleh. Mata nya membulat. Kyungsoo buru-buru mencari yang lain. Sedangkan Yi Xing pergi menghampiri Joonmyeon.

"Hyung! Bertahan lah! Jangan mati!"

Dan perlahan Joonmyeon memejamkan kedua mata nya. semua terasa berat dan gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHHH!"

Semua yang berada di mobil itu menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terbangun dari tidur. Nafas nya tidak beraturan. Ia memegangi hidung, "Tidak berdarah..." gumam Joonmyeon.

Yi Xing memegang bahu Joonmyeon cemas. "kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" tanya Yi Xing. nada bicara nya terdengar khawatir. Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan.

Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangan pada pemandangan di luar mobil.

Rupanya yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Joonmyeon terkekeh-kekeh. Membuat Zi Tao menatap nya takut.

Mobil itu berhenti di tempat parkir sebuah pantai. Seluruh penumpang pun bergegas turun

Yi Xing dan Joonmyeon belum turun. Kedua nya masih sibuk mengambil tas ransel masing-masing. Saat Yi Xing ingin turun, pergelangan tangan nya di tahan Joonmyeon.

Yi Xing menoleh ke belakang, "kenapa Hyung?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, "jangan lupa pakai baju ne? Nanti tubuh mu bisa berubah menjadi seperti Jongin. Arraseo?"

.

.

.

.

.

END FOR THIS SIDE STORY

.

.

.

.

**OKE UNTUK CHAPTER SEBELUM NYA MASIH BERLANJUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana Side Story nya? hehehe T3T**

**Aku lagi pengen buat aja karena iseng-isengan/? Maaf kalau gak bagus -3-**

**Maaf juga kalau misalnya ini cerita alur kecepetan, gak jelas, banyak typo pengulangan kata dan de el el. **

**Oh ya, buat pemeran si yeoja itu jadi nya krystal/?**

**Tapi tolong jangan bash dia nanti, soalnya emm... er.../?**

**Oke, Last,**

**Mind To Review? :3**


End file.
